Hush
by Callicanios
Summary: Crime AU: A LA night club with two homicidal owners. What could be the worst that happens? L and his successors may have stumbled on a case that should have been left to rest in the underworld. Caution: Deaths of major characters. Contains: Violence, crude language, sexual themes, yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

The sun peeked through the heavy curtains, groaning Light slapped his alarm clock several times before ripping it from the wall and heaving it across the room. Laying back down he covered his head with his pillow before realizing, it wasn't his alarm clock. Squinting in moderate pain to look at his watch before screaming, "Alright, alright! Don't break it down!"

Sitting up tiredly, yawning, putting his feet on the floor and stumbling half asleep towards the door. He glanced at the clock grumbling then growling at the door, "It's 9:40 you had better be dying, I just got to bed three hours ago."

Opening the door he saw the pale skinny form of his business partner, his ruffled hair being pulled and tousled, "Oh Gods, Light… They're coming!"

Light arched an eyebrow, "Beyond, are you taking your meds?"

Beyond stopped chuckled, "I probably look a fright… Huh?" Pushing past Light causing him to hang his head. "Yes. I am currently taking all of my medications, my family… Light… MY FAMILY! They want to come see me!"

Light shrugged, "What's the problem with that?" Shuffling into his kitchen and filling his coffee pot.

Beyond started chewing on his nails, "You don't understand… Well you know me, so maybe a little… I'm kind of a black sheep. You know, if you thought I was socially awkward, wait until you meet my brothers."

Light dropped his cup, "Plural?"

Beyond bounced his legs, "I grew up in an orphanage and ran away with the oldest. Well. You know… He cracked and left me out here on my own, a few months later I met you."

Light sighed and grabbed another cup, "This doesn't explain why you're knocking my door down at 10 in the morning."

He hung his head and let his arms slouch, his arms were trembling. "Why would they want to see me? They hate me, I was a back up plan to one of my other brothers."

Light sat next to him and handed him a cup of black coffee, "Maybe they want to reconcile? Maybe they miss you? Maybe they worried about you all this time?"

Beyond took the cup of coffee, "I live above a whore house, Light. One bedroom… I have four brothers not including our old keeper."

Light blinked, "So? If they have the money to come from England… They have the money for a hotel."

Beyond sighed, "I just never amounted to much."

Light growled, "You're a successful business owner."

Chuckling, "Of a strip club. Wow! Good job, Beyond! One of my brothers is the top detective in the world, the other one is EO of a top grossing video game company, the other one is enrolled in university and the other is a child prodigy."

Light slouched back on his couch, "This is still sounding like a personal problem, Beyond."

Beyond leaned in closely, "Help me survive this week, and if not me, help me from killing all of them painfully and slowly."

* * *

 _You guessed it, I'm Light Yagami. I'm a 23 year old co-owner of a gentleman and night club, my partner, Beyond Birthday, and I met when I came to Los Angeles. Originally, I came to visit family. But when someone you click with offers you half ownership in a clearly successful business, when you're sick of your family and tired of being perfect… Seems like a good idea, and for a couple of years it was… Hell, still is. He's a great partner to have… Alright, I'm getting ahead of myself, I digress._

* * *

I was sitting outside a coffeeshop dreading my flight home in a couple of days…

The barista was finishing the last of the orders calling them forward, "Um, uh. Light?" Light stood up from his chair reading the newspaper and walked up to the counter to pay her for his drink. "I'm sorry… Is that your name?"

Light rolled his eyes, here we go again, these Americans. "It's actually Raito, but since every American I've met yet has butchered saying my name I just say what it means." Snatching his coffee and dropping the money on the counter, "Keep the change, rude bitch."

A tall young man leaned against the counter waiting for his drink, "I don't think that's a weird name. Personally, I've heard stranger."

The barista turned and finished his order and stared up, "Beyond?" He winked at Light left his money behind and walked past him. Putting on heavy sunglasses and held the door open for Light, "New to the States?"

Light cautiously walked past him, "He looks like he's one of the serial killers from America… I hope he doesn't kill me before I go home." Shaking his mind from his judgements. "Yes. I came to visit family… She passed last night… Now I get to go home… To Japan." He hung his head slightly.

Beyond arched an eyebrow and muttered emotionlessly yet sarcastically, "The excitement can barely be contained. It hurts just watching the enjoyment pour from you. You any good at anything? I'm a business owner and if you want I can put you to use… Give you a plausible reason not to go home. You'll be self-sufficient, and if you like it and decide not to go home I'll help you with citizenship. I too am a run away. I know that face."

* * *

So it began… The beginning of a partnership that seemed to be bulletproof. I'm not sure if it's because LA is afraid of him, or because we "dispose" of anyone who doesn't.

Stop that, mrs or mr. Reader. Yes, I broke the fourth wall. Deal with it, I don't mean kill them, we generally run them out of town. Although, murder wouldn't be out of the question.

And so, "Beyond the Moonlight" had adopted its new co-owner. Lords of the Underworld, we had been called. My father and Mother stopped talking to me entirely… Heh, I make over six figures, I don't care. I severed my ties with my family the moment I accepted this wild eyed strangers offer. A leap of Faith? Maybe. A desperate and rebellious young man dying to get away from my family and break every rule of a traditional Japanese family, definitely.


	2. Territorial

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

The lights flashed and the beat pulsed to "Moments – Tove Lo". Light watched over the club from the tinted windows and quietly hummed to the song and watched the patrons with a careful eye and stopped at Beyond cheerfully crowd hopping, shaking hands and making small talk.

"I, I'm not the prettiest you've ever seen

But I have my moments, I have my moments

Not the flawless one, I've never been

But I have my moments, I have my moments

I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts

But on good days I am charming as fuck

I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts

But on good days I am charming as fuck"

Light watched Beyond with a half smile, "You don't belong anywhere else in the world…" As he watched his partner make his rounds he sighed, "Oh good. Another punk." Light raised the radio and cryptically spoke. "The Devil has a tail."

Bodyguards slowly encroached the owner and slowly surrounded his peruser. Beyond smiled and turned around once the bodyguards had secured the area around him. Giving a half assed salute to the tinted glass room above the floors and a devious smirk. Guests laughed at the rejected party as he was being escorted to the exit.

The music died slowly and the DJ waited for the go. Beyond nodded smugly to the rest of the room, put his fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle, "Are we having fun or what?!" He raised his hand and twirled his finger. The music pulsed loudly at his command "I Love It – Icona Pop". The guests all screamed loudly and jumped to beat.

Hoping up on the bar Beyond grabbed a bottle from the top shelf. "Not the champagne, Beyond!" Light growled over the radio, his irritation return with a blown kiss and a wink.

Beyond shook the bottle and stepped on one of the 'flying bars'. "Kamikaze – MØ". He popped the cork with a flick of his pocket knife and the sparkling alcohol glittered through the air. As the swing passed one of "Beyond's Angels." He passed the bottle to her and stepped off on a nearing platform and bowed to the club before turning around and heading to the top office.

She poured the glittering golden liquid over herself as "Fancy – Iggy Azalea." Started to echo through the club.

The door opened after a series of clicks and Beyond collapsed on the couch. "You looked like you're having fun. You realize how much that bottle was right?" Light sat at the computer not looking up.

Beyond smirked rolling onto his back, "Our reputation buys that shit for free, my friend."

Light chuckled, "Did some research. Want to go for a friendly drive?" He turned in his chair and folded his arms smiling darkly.

Beyond sighed, "You know me, always up to meeting new neighbors."

Light picked up the radio and clicked a button and two bouncers separated themselves from the crowd and waited for the two to emerge from office. As the door opened and they walked past the guards two more were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. As they passed an open wall the crowd cheered at Beyond who blew a kiss to everyone. As they cleared the opening, "Send for Belladonna. I believe she would be of value to us in this meeting." His eyes seemed to glow a faint red with a twisted smile.

Turning the corner and walking out the back through the other side of the club which was much quieter, the pulsing beats from the night club couldn't be heard in the slightest. They walked through an upscale room with beautiful woman entertaining rich gentlemen, or "gents" as Beyond liked to call them. Several without clients waved and greeted Light and Beyond.

The room went dark and a woman with long blood red hair slowly strutted onto the center stage to the song of "Dollhouse – Switchblade Symphony". Her long black lacy robe trailed behind her with her tight fitting leather undergarments hugging her skin. The female announcer purred in a deep, slow voice, "The Lady Belladonna, the one, the only, Black Widow of the house. Venomous and beautiful. Watch your hearts gentlemen."

Dragging her claw like nails along the pole she lifted herself with ease and wrapped her legs around the pole and hung herself upside down. She snapped her long fingers and "Right Where It Belongs – Nine Inch Nails" began playing as she entranced the crowd with her elegant movements.

"What if everything around you… Isn't quite as it seems. What if all the world you think you know in an elaborate dream."

Light stood at the bar and tapped on the mahogany wood and the bartender set the drink down and smiled at him, "Enjoying your night Mr. Yagami?"

He gave her a flirtatious grin and ran his finger along the lip of the shot glass, "Mr. Yagami is my father. Call me Light." He gave her a soft wink and took the shot walking up behind Beyond who held out his hand as Belladonna exited the stage.

A clawed hand rested itself in Beyond's as she graceful floated herself to the main floor and interlocked arms with Beyond. "Whose my client?" Beyond smiled manically, eyes glowing as they all exited the building.

The bouncers that were ahead of them held the doors open to the rear of a long limousine and the two from the back took their place in the front seats.

Beyond watched the Los Angeles streets flash by, "Who was it?"

Light leaned his head on his hand, "Sureños"

Beyond smiled and pulled Belladonna's hands to his lips, "My darling Black Widow."

She smiled deviously, "I suppose…"

Light put in a code on the wall of the vehicle opening a clear gun case. "They're heavy hitters."

Beyond sat back and waved his hand, "So, call the 'Boyz.'

Belladonna dipped her nails into an odd chemical substance and smiled as Beyond closed the small vial, "Stop here."

The bouncer rolled the window down, "Sir, this isn't the best place to leave a lady."

Light narrowed his eyes, "You must be new." Placing himself directly behind the driver he pressed a large, cold, black barrel to his jaw, "Funny. I don't recall hiring anyone new. And, I hire ALL the bouncers. How'd you get in?" The bouncer stuttered for a moment. "You can tell me or I can blow your brains out and leave you as a calling card.

Belladonna giggled, "The God of Death, at it again." She opened the door and wiped the handles clear of any spots her nails may have touched, "See you later, boys."

Light smiled, "Drive… You thought you had us. But you see. No one gets ahead of me. I hate losing." The limousine pulled to a stop next to a warehouse a street over from where they dropped Belladonna off. Two bright silent flashes lit the street. And the rear doors opened. Beyond and Light stepped out. Light had the driver in a choke hold and as they came around the corner Belladonna had already attracted the attention of the surrounding "wildlife."

She smiled with her nails dug deep into the arm of the leader of the group, "Guess he sniffed me out."

Beyond lit a cigarette and tossed a small vial to the leader, "I won't worry about any further activity of your people in my territory again… In a matter of minutes you'll be dead and all of your men will have one choice. Be absorbed or be gunned down."

The leader chuckled and coughed releasing Belladonna. Light smiled as he loaded his pistol. "You think your boy here is good enough to take us out with a 9?!"

Light looked up held his hand up and snapped causing a wall of headlights to light the scene behind them, "No. Just you. You won't be hard to hit… You've been poisoned with nightshade."

Beyond exhaled a large cloud of smoke, "See… A few months ago The Asian Boyz thought they could take me out for taking some of their girls. Well. They ended up with the same proposition. You join me or carpet my road to Hell." He glanced down at his watch, "Alright, Shinigami. Wrap this up. I have an appointment with Hell's Angels, seems they'd like to rent the club for a night." Beyond turned around and nodded to one of the drivers of an expensive vehicle as he took the drivers seat and left the area.

Out gunned, most of the members laid their weapons down, "Boss, we can't take the Asians and the Angels. Sorry, looks like we're through." Light stood there and pointed his gun and mercilessly shot down all who never laid down their arms."

Retaliation fire began to ring out as The Asian Boyz returned fire all bullets successfully missing Belladonna and Light. He slipped on a glove and held his hand, "My lady. Your chariot awaits."

Belladonna placed her hand on Light's gloved hand and walked with him, "Seems if gangs keep trying to take him on, the stronger he gets… Before you know it he'll own all of LA."

Light smirked, "Or at least the south end. Don't get ahead of yourself, Miss Bella. I don't think he's the marrying type."

She chuckled slightly, "Oh Light, you're more my type. That smart and sophisticated classy. I like that."

He opened the read door to the limousine as the raging firefight continued a street over. Light got into the drivers side and shut the door, "Shall I take you home then?"

She smiled, "Yours or mine?" She winked at him and sighed, "Yes, I suppose. I could never compete with Beyond anyway." She shot Light a daring grin.

Light sighed and started the car, "For the ninth time, I'm not gay."


	3. Family

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

Beyond paced in front of the airline gate as Light sat quietly ignoring his incoherent rambles. He sat silently with his coffee in the chair, disinterestedly holding the sign that read "Whammy".

The gate opened and people began filing out. Beyond stopped pacing and stood completely still. Among the crowd a blonde ran out and threw his arms around Beyond, "Oh man, have I missed you!"

Beyond chuckled at the young man, "Hey, Mello. How's it hanging?" He held his hand out and Mello smiled and slapped it.

"The usual." His icy blue eyes locked with Light, "He's cute! Boyfriend?" Light rolled his eyes.

"No. He's my co-owner and best friend. He's cool, don't jump him… I mean that, don't steal his wallet or hit on him." Beyond arched an eyebrow. Mello snapped and chuckled playfully.

A red head bumped into the back of Beyond and looked up, "Sorry…"

Beyond hugged him softly, "Oh, Matty…" A silent teenager stood next to Matt with snow white hair that he curled around his finger. "And, Near? Wow. You've grown." Earning only a nod from him.

An older man approached with another trailing behind him. Light looked away, "I'm getting more coffee…" Beyond nodded as he hugged Watari softly.

Light leaned against the bar of the coffee shop in the airport. He turned around to see Beyond interacting with his family. "I don't see why he needed me here."

A dry monotonous voice answered him, "Because, in a family of black sheep, he stands out the most."

Light trailed his eyes over to a haunched man next to him, sipping on some tea. "L. Nice to meet you. The infamous Light."

Light narrowed his eyes, "What if I'm not him?"

The large dark orbs fell on him, "You're him."

Light arched an eyebrow. "Right. The detective."

L smirked silently and watched his family, "Misguided misfits generally find someone as normal as possible on the outside… But, if you're spending time with Beyond… My guess is you're just as interesting, and probably twice as dangerous."

Light smirked, "Might be. Might not be. Either way, I'm just here to help drive you to where you guys are staying."

"That's too bad. Beyond will lie to me. I'm genuinely concerned about him." L pulled his shoes off and glanced at Light.

"He's fine." Light snarled and walked up to the group, "Let's get your bags and go. I'm tired."

L watched him closely, "Interesting."

* * *

The group walked through the airport, the air thick around them will tension. Beyond walked next to Light and mouthed, "Thank you" to him. Only earning a nod back.

They stood waiting for the baggage to come down, Light stood waiting by the doors. Light's stare fell on each of them. L grabbed his bag and stood next to Light. They stood in silence waiting for the rest of the group.

"Time to decide driving arrangements." Beyond said as they stood in front of the two jet black sedans.

Light shrugged, "I could careless." He unlocked his car and the trunk came open then sat himself in the driver's seat of his car.

L smirked, "He intrigues me. I'll ride with him." Beyond sighed nervously. L shuffled back and dropped his bag in the back of the vehicle and waited for the remaining of the passengers.

Watari smiled, "I'd like to ride with you, Beyond." Beyond winced slightly at this. "Mello and Matt should also ride with us, Mello has missed you a lot."

Near sighed, "That puts me with shady and nosy. Got it." He quietly walked over to the car and set his bag next to L's and sat in the back. "No offense. I don't know you, don't have anything to say."

Light rolled his eyes, "None taken. I prefer it."

L opened the front door, "I get motion sick if I sit in the back." Light shrugged as they both buckled in.

Beyond helped the others get settled into the other car and he leaned on Light's car. Light rolled down the window. "Your place or mine?" He winked and chuckled.

"I thought there was staying arrangements?" Light sighed as he realized the bastard set him up because only his house was big enough to house everyone. "I guess mine… I should let you know… I'm displeased with this."

Beyond grinned, "You'll forgive me… You always do!" Light rolled his eyes and hated how right that statement was. That fact aside, Beyond had already started staying with him because his building was condemned.

Light sighed and started reversing, "Guess you're all staying at my place."

L put his finger to his bottom lip, "I suppose you do not like this plan." Light rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw slightly. The surroundings of the car went from the colorful surroundings towards the city, Near cringed as he watched the city from inside the car. Light pulled onto the highway and drove north, "So… Where does Light live?"

"North of LA… It's disgusting there." His voice was low and annoyed, still mulling over the information Beyond had just sprung on him, "I used to live in the city… And, Beyond's apartment was condemned, and I'm not living in a two bedroom apartment with him. So, I moved."

In an attempt to avoid any further discussion, Light turned the radio up, "Hurricane – LNKAY" played. Near became more visibly comfortable the further they drew from the city. "What do you and Beyond own, exactly?"

Light shot Near a scowl from the rear view mirror, successfully silencing any further questions from him. They pulled up to a driveway of a secluded house. Three stories and modern in design. L stared surprised, "Yes… What do you guys own…" His voice fell silent as they exited the vehicle.

Light pointed into the city to a lit up building that stood among some of the more distinct buildings. "That." L nodded silently and Near strained to read the sign. "Don't bother. It's a night club." Light smugly folded his arms, "There's enough bedrooms for all of you. So, go claim a room."

The two peeked around the door as Light unlocked it. "Upscale… No wonder Beyond doesn't want to leave." Near speculated.

"This is the center, pick your rooms in the west wing. That's Beyond's half of the home. Here, you'll find the main kitchen, living room, entrance to the backyard that has a pool and a hot tub… Help yourselves. But, do not enter the east wing, I can and will kill you." Light hung his keys up and took his shoes off.

L smirked, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Light rested his hand on the stairway handle, "A promise." He shot him a sinister glare.

"I think he means it, L… Let's go pick our rooms." Near pulled on L's sleeve as he started for the west wing.


	4. The Beautiful Mess

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

Light sat at his computer typing as he heard the second car pull up and the doors shut. He sighed as he heard Beyond talking to the others.

"I'm going to go talk with Light for a minute, go ahead and choose a room, make yourselves at home… But, not too at home, Light has everything set up a certain way in the center of the house." He nodded to the others and skipped up the steps and stopped in Light's doorway and knocked gently.

"What?" His voice was short and annoyed.

Beyond pushed the door open slightly, "Hey… Sorry to bug you, I just wanted to say thanks…" His voice trailed off distantly.

Light sat back in his computer chair and folded his arms, eyeing Beyond suspiciously. "And?"

Beyond shook his head and gave his best fake smile he could, "Nothing… That was it…"

Light turned in his chair staring at Beyond analytically, "You're a terrible liar."

Beyond looked up sadly, "You actually want to hear it? Normally you tell me to keep my mouth shut and leave personal matters out of it."

Light narrowed his eyes, "Say it, before I change my mind."

Beyond walked in and sat on Light's bed and cupped his face in his hands, haunched over, "I should be happy, I should feel excited to see my family… Or anxious, or stressed… But." Light arched an eyebrow and squatted in front of Beyond and rested his hand on Beyond's knee. Beyond moved his hands and a solitary tear fell, "I can't feel anything… I forget how numb I've become… And, I suppose I didn't care. Am I supposed to feel anything? What am I supposed to feel?"

Light averted his eyes, his partner never showed weakness to him, but his usual support system has been scattered throughout LA, "I don't know, Beyond. I'm not sure I've ever felt anything." His stare met Beyond's seriously. "Emotions are supposed to be normal. I guess."

Beyond looked down, "I must look so pathetic right now…"

"No." Light's answer was quicker than he had originally calculated.

"I want to feel something… Anything… Probably why I fill my holes with drugs and alcohol." He gently touched the ends of Light's bangs. "Thanks for talking to me, Light… I needed it."

Beyond stood up to leave and lingered his hand on Light's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. As he went to pull his hand away his wrist was caught, he looked down at Light whose position hadn't changed. "You're not the only one… You're not alone, Beyond." Beyond gave a wistful smile and nodded.

Beyond watched Light's hand and realized that he's trembling slightly. "Light? If you need to… You can talk to me."

Light snapped to, shaking his head slightly, he released Beyond's wrist. "Sorry. No thanks, talk has never helped me." He stood up and pulled his over shirt off and brushed past Beyond to hang it in his closet. As he turned around he was met with a set of scarlet eyes within very close proximity to his own.

Beyond gently wrapped his fingers around Light's shirt collar and leaned in closely, he could feel Beyond's breath on his lips. "We all have our moments."

Light stared into Beyond's eyes and brought his lips closer, "Sometimes those moments last for too long." They stared at each other for a moment, neither prepared to back down from the other. In a flash, Light released a deviously smile and grabbed the sides Beyond's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Taken by surprise, Beyond grabbed Light's wrists hard enough to bruise. They stumbled back onto Light's bed. Light broke the embrace and cocked an eyebrow as he stared into Beyond's equally menacing eyes. They stared at each other with murderous intent, a silent hush came over the room before neither could take the stand off any further, Light pulled his own shirt over his head as Beyond did the same, embracing once again, Beyond ran his nails down Light's back leaving a trail of deep red in their wake. Light separated their lips and gently bit at Beyond's neck causing him to release a breathless groan and crooking his neck to allow Light more access. He could feel Light's hands trail down to his shoulders and to the sides of his waist.

Beyond gave a soft moan and arched his back pushing his hips into Light's. Light bit down Beyond's neck causing him to whimper momentarily, while sucking on the soft skin of Beyond's neck he unzipped Beyond's zipper. Beyond worked the clasps of Light's pants, both men's breathing had become irregular, their movements rigid and fast. Light licked the ridge of Beyond's ear and whispered seductively, "This never happened."

Beyond smirked and yanked Light's pants and boxers down to his knees, "I don't even know what you're talking about." Light returned the smirk and leaned over to Beyond's lips, he winced expecting another rough passionate kiss, but received a soft embrace. Beyond's eyes fluttered shut and he tangled his fingers into Light's chestnut hair lost in his thoughts, "His lips are so soft, a lot softer than they looked, and his hair, although normally flawless, almost feels like silk."

Beyond pulled his lips away from Light and stared at him, "What the hell was that?"

Light smiled weakly, "I'm tired of feeling pain…" Beyond's expression softened and he leaned in a kissed Light softly.

Slowly moving his hands to Light's shoulders. "I understand." He stared at Light who gave him an enduring stare. Shifting his glance away, "Don't look at me like that."

Light brushed Beyond's bangs out of his face, "Why not?"

Beyond leaned his face against Light's hand, "I'm a mess who doesn't deserve a stare like that."

Light ran his thumb along Beyond's cheek, softly caressing it. "Maybe, but you're a beautiful mess."

Beyond blushed softly, "Stop that…"

Light leaned in closely and whispered on his lips, "No." Beyond closed the remaining gap between their lips and wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders helping him remove the rest of his clothing. Beyond shuddered at the contact of their skin. Light kissed him deeply as he ran his fingers along the shaft of his partner. Causing Beyond to moan deeply and arch his back, pressing his body against Light's.


	5. The Wolves Den

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

Watari sat down in front of Beyond, crossing his legs. "I know what you've been doing…"

Beyond looked up from his tea and gave a manic smile, "Oh? Do you? See that puts me in an awkward position…"

Watari furrowed his eyebrows, crinkling his brow and spoke lowly, "It's wrong, Beyond…"

Beyond smirked and crossed his arms and legs after setting his tea cup down onto the glass table, "You know, I never pegged you for a homophobe…"

Watari raised his eyebrows, "That isn't even in the slightest what I'm angling towards… And, you know it."

Beyond gently ran the tip his thumb along the ridge of his bottom lip, "Oh. It isn't?" Beyond snapped his fingers as he widened his eyes in a playful manner, "Ah! You're talking about my OTHER extra curricular activities! Yeah. I suppose murder was always frowned upon…" He gave Watari another manic grin, "If you have morals… But, as you know, Los Angeles has no morals. I ideally had to learn on my feet. Wasn't pleasant, I assure you that much. Now look at me, the prodigal son, the black sheep, wool stained red."

Watari narrowed his eyes in irritation and adjusted his glasses as deep wrinkles creased next to his lips, "You need to turn yourself in. Does your partner even know?"

Beyond brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully while humming cryptically, "Does Light know… Does Light know?" A manic smile was visible from between his fingers, "Quillish, Light killed you seven minutes ago. When you passed him in the halls. I suspect it won't take much longer for the heart attack to set it. Potassium chloride, she's a nasty mistress, especially when overdosed. Poor Quillish… Got confused and took to many heart meds. His age truly was his downfall…" Beyond stood up and lifted his tea cup from the table and shrugged whimsically, "Try not to vomit. The smell truly is repulsive…"

Watari winced slightly and rubbed his chest with the balls of his fingers, "L will figure you out… That's why we're here, we're investigating all the deaths in L.A."

Beyond smiled and spoke quietly as he placed his hand on his shoulder, leaning into his ear, "For his sake… Let's hope he doesn't." Beyond winked while patting his shoulder gently and walked away down the hall towards his room.

Watari watched the sun begin to rise, his eyes watery, _'I'm sorry, L.'_ His arms rendered useless as they fell from the armchair, silently.

* * *

Flashing lights surrounded the house and Light stood at the door with his head down as the coroner removed Watari, L stood opposing him watching with sad eyes. Near stood behind L, his face buried into his shoulder blades. Matt and Mello sat in the living room with Beyond. Both hanging their heads dejectedly. "A heart attack?" Mello sniffled and held back tears with shuddered breaths.

Beyond shrugged solemnly, "That's what she said…" He brought the glass to his lips and studied everyone around him with quick eye movements before down casting his eyes to the glass tumbler.

Matt sighed deeply, "He was on meds to stop that from happening…"

Beyond looked up from his drink, "There is no magic pill to stop death, Matty." He set the glass down on a coaster and crossed his legs.

L looked up at Light with angry eyes, his shoulders tensed and raised, "You did this."

Light looked up impassively, "What purpose would it serve to kill your caretaker? Now, I'm stuck with you heathens in my home! I'm a man of many things, but needless murder, is not in my job description." Light crinkled his nose in irritation while narrowing his eyes, "How dare you point a finger at me when you stay in my home! What reasons would I have to kill an elderly man?! I didn't even know him!"

Near tugged on L's shirt hem, "L, not now. You're upset –"

L tugged away from Near and turned to the side while still angrily glaring at Light, "I'm not upset, I don't feel emotions. But, I will get to the bottom of this." L sulked away from the other two.

Near sent an apologetic glance to Light, "I'm very sorry, Mr. Yagami… He's grieving." Near bowed slightly.

Light scoffed as he shut the front door aggressively, "It's no excuse. I'll be in my study… If anyone needs me, tough luck." Light turned around and walked up the stairs quickly.

Beyond stared at his drink in faux forlorn. _'I can't tell if that was an act… Is he actually upset or just that good of an actor… And, little Lawli-pop… You find yourself in the wolves den, do you dare provoke the alpha's wrath?'_

Matt watched L walk up the steps, who was studying Light the whole time, "I don't understand why he thinks Light would do it… He's a little edgy, maybe a little high strung." Matt watched Light go up the opposing stairs full of irritation and purpose, "Scratch that, very high strung... But, I don't think he'd do that…" Matt flinched slightly at the sound of Light's office door slamming.

Mello growled, "Do what Matt? Quillish was old! He died of a heart attack! It happens! L chases demons on sacred ground! He looks for corruption everywhere he goes! He's a paranoid shut in! What more do you expect!" Mello stood up and stormed outside lighting a cigarette as he reached the grand deck that overlooked a valley of small trees and shrubbery.

Beyond closed his eyes and smirked internally, _'Beautifully orchestrated, Light… Pitting them against each other by using their emotions… You truly were a wise choice.'_ Beyond sighed when he heard Light's bedroom door slam shut after the office door was slammed with force, "I'll make sure he's alright, check on L for me? They're both a little ruffled, I understand L is upset, but this is Light's home. A man died here, with his personality type, it wouldn't surprise me if he moved…"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, check on the capacious bastard. I'll check on the crestfallen one." Matt and Beyond shared a weak smile and they got up and went separate directions through the house.


	6. Family Ties

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

Mello dragged Matt by the hand, "This place has better defenses than a fortress!" Matt sighed.

"Shut it, Matty. I think we'll just have to be a little more strategic then. He stopped in the street and analyzed the bouncer checking IDs, loud music and bright lights could be heard and seen from the door.

Matt sighed, "You know… This place is on a super sketchy side of town. Why are we doing this again?"

Mello smirked, "First of all, it's a club owned by BEYOND. Second of all, all the reviews, ALL of the reviews, rave about this place, there isn't a single bad review. Third of all, this was rated THE best night club in the States… Um. Yeah. I'm curious."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Well. Before more of the local populous decides were targets to be mugged I'm going inside." Matt stood at the back of the line with his hands in his pockets, lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Damn… It hasn't even opened and it might close before we ever get in…"

Mello tapped his foot impatiently as the line started to grow even further behind them. "I detest waiting, Matty…" A low mechanic growl was heard approaching the club. Mello looked up to lay his eyes on a jet black Lamborghini Aventador, accented with scarlet lights and highlights. "Whoa…" The windows donned limousine tint, reflecting a perfect image of the world around it.

The driver's door opened and Beyond stepped out of the vehicle and bowed and the cheers, "Hello, my lovely underworld doves! Whose ready for a great night?!" He smirked and tossed his keys to one of the awaiting bouncers.

Mello listened to a couple of girls behind them, "Heard he's a wild one."

One girl chuckled, "He's probably a dickhead. Think about it, he's gorgeous, rich and single. His car alone screams, 'Look at me! I'm an asshole!'"

Mello snarled, "Don't talk about my brother like that!" Matt's eyes went wide when they snagged more than their fair share of attention.

Beyond smirked and rubbed his chin and jawline, "Is that my little Mello? Come to visit my neck of the world?"

Both girls stared in awe at him, Matt sighed, "Way to blow our cover…"

Beyond stood in front of them with a wolf like smirk his right hand in his pocket, his left still on his chin surveying the boys, "Family doesn't wait in line. Come on." As they walked towards the front of the line everyone stared at Matt and Mello with huge eyes. Matt glanced away only to be met with a second Aventador, this one mother of pearl with bright blue accents. Beyond nodded to Light as he got out and made eye contact with him. "Look who came to see us!"

Light narrowed his eyes irritatedly, "Stay out of the way."

Beyond smirked as Light walked in ahead of them, "He's always like this. Don't take it personally." As they passed through the door they were hit with instantly hit with the vibrations of the music. 'Good For You – Selena Gomaz'

Mello's eyes widened at the high vaulted ceilings accented in bright neon colors but adorned with rich woods and leathers. As they reached the stage Matt and Mello stood on the opposite side of Beyond as Light. Beyond smirked and nodded before speaking into the mic in his ear piece, "Let the crazies in…"

Seconds after he spoke, the people from the line started to pour into the building. Going separate ways as they came in. Some straight to the bar that illuminated alternating colors. Some darted to the floor and excitedly awaited the pulsing music the club was known for.

Quieter music played as Beyond picked up a microphone, "Good evening, as you may or may not know. Tonight, marks the fourth year that we've held our doors open, providing some questionable entertainment. Tonight, the alcohol is half off. Thank you for coming and spending your evenings with us." Beyond raised his eyebrows and leaned down to hear a young woman. His laughter could be heard, "Yes. Those two are my brothers." Some hoops and hollers were heard along with a couple cat calls. Beyond smirked at them and winked, "Good luck going anywhere now…" He turned to the crowd, "Who the fuck is ready to party?!"

The crowded roared with applause as servers and entertainers alike filled the room with an extra touch of glamour and flare. Beyond motioned for Mello and Matt to follow him to the bar. Light walked towards a staircase next to the main stage. Bodyguards quickly placed themselves behind Matt and Mello trailing behind Beyond.

Beyond ordered a drink and handed Matt and Mello a couple of ear pieces and pointed at his own ear. Matt and Mello shared a smirk and placed them in, Beyond nodded as he walked away, queuing his headset, "My younger brothers will be joining this channel, should they need anything, see to it they receive VIP status." Beyond winked and stepped on a small platform that scaled along the rafters, "Stay out of too much trouble boys."

Mello smiled and spoke, "I can't promise that. We are your younger siblings."

Matt smiled and accepted the drink from the flamboyant bartender who winked at him. 'E.T –Katy Perry.' Matt laughed, "He's sure tamed down a bit since he left." Mello nodded as he pulled Matt to the dance floor.

Light watched the two from the high rise, "An interesting family you have."

Beyond closed the door behind him and smirked, "Yeah. They're handfuls." Beyond ran his fingers through his own hair and took a drink of his mixed drink, "So. Is the meeting still on?"

Light sighed and slumped his shoulders slightly, "No. L has been poking around my wing. I've cancelled all scheduled meetings. Until your family leaves. The only one that hasn't been cancelled is the one tonight."

Beyond rolled his eyes and sighed. "Of course he has."

Light clenched his jaw slightly, "I want them gone as soon as possible."

Beyond flopped on the couch, "Aww, Can I keep Mello?" Light shot Beyond an annoyed stare. Beyond made a pout face. "Fine."

Light smirked when his cell phone chimed. "You're bother is relentless…" Light lifted his cell phone, "Bella… See to it my guests are... Comfortable." He nodded, "Especially the nosy, creepy one."

Light's attention was instantly brought to Beyond when his belt was grabbed and pulled towards his eccentric partner. Light smirked and hung up the phone. Beyond returned the smirk, "You know I can't keep my hands to myself..."

* * *

Near paced outside the double doors, "L! This is a terrible idea! The guy strikes me as one who doesn't want anyone in his business..."

L rolled his eyes as he sled read all of the documents on Light's laptop. "He's boring… Meetings here, appearances there… All of the meetings check out… I'm missing something…"

The front door opened and Belladonna slipped in silently. She smiled at the interior of Light's personal home, _'I knew you were a perfectionist, but jeez Light…'_ Her smile widened when she heard Near scolding L.

She elegantly climbed the stairs and folded her arms and smirked seductively at Near, as she cleared her throat, "My my… You're not Light…"

Near froze, "L! Get out here!"

L snapped at Near while sticking his head out of the door, "What!" He followed Near's frightened gaze to a voluptuous women with deep red hair.

"Bella, Belladonna… You must be Beyond's brothers… And, in the wrong wing of the house…" She gently but purposely bit her bottom lip, "I wonder if bedside manner runs in the family…" She gave a seductive wink.

L stared at her slack-jawed, "Uh… Right… I was looking for…"

She nodded, "Mhm, I'm aware, I was sent by Light to ensure you found everything you were looking for…" Her silk dress hugged her curves snugly, "Well?"

Near darted out passed her, "I told you! He's just a normal guy whose well connected!" Near ran across the house and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

L smirked at her, "So, he bugs his own home? Why would he need to do that?"

She smiled and motioned for him to follow her, "You've lived with Beyond, correct?" L nodded silently. "Then you understand, he likes to be well prepared for his pranks and antics. They've been partners in more ways than one for the last year now… Before that, they've been in business together for three years..."

A light blush played across his cheeks, _'That's awkward… Perhaps, I should be giving Light a medal rather than accusing him of murder.'_

Belladonna glanced back and smiled at L's blush, "Oh, no worries, they aren't in a relationship."

L blushed brighter, _'I wasn't thinking about THAT until now…'_

She smiled as they reached the bar, she poured herself some smooth bourbon and dropped a couple ice cubes in using her long nails as tongs, "Tell me. How have you been enjoying the City of Lost Angels so far?"

L glanced away, "I haven't left the home…"

She blinked a couple of times and smirked deviously, "Oh. That won't do… No wonder you're reduced into snooping, come on babe, let me show you the high life…" She winked at him carelessly. She took a couple steps and held her hand out, "It's not polite to keep a lady of my statue waiting…" She gulped down the smooth alcohol without a single shudder or flinch.

L glanced up from her long nails and jewel adorned fingers and gave her a tiny smile. He took her hand and bowed to her, _'Perhaps, I can use his own source against him.'_

She giggled softly, "Oh, that British charm. You and Beyond are brothers after all… Adopted I assume?"

L nodded, "Let me. At least change my shirt."

She leaned in closely and whispered on his ear, "Don't make me wait too long…"

L turned quickly to cover up his blood pressure steadily rising, _'Very clever… She is indeed beautiful and dangerous… No less than that I would picture, associating with one of your kind, Light…'_

Belladonna smiled as she leaned herself fetchingly against the doorway, L came down pulling his shirt over his head and sighed as he slipped his shoes on. She smiled and held out a key, "Maybe you should drive…" She licked the ridge of his ear and pressed a soft kiss where he tongue had just caressed. She handed him the keys to a blood red i8 series, BMW. "Let's go handsome, don't worry, I'll be your guide."

* * *

 **Calli: We we would like to thank the favorites and follows..**

 **Nem: Don't worry... Calli will be in a bad mood and kill someone else -pouts-**

 **Calli: Don't hate... Watari's death was beautiful.**

 **Nem: Anyway. Thank you for reading and all that happy shit...**


	7. Cruel Intentions

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

Beyond yanked Light by the hips towards him, the lights of the club dimming behind him, Light stared into Beyond's bright red eyes. 'Crazy In Love – Sofia Karlberg" Beyond smirked as he wrapped Light's tie around his fingers. Light chuckled, "One day, you'll explain to me, how you do that."

Beyond smiled sweetly, "Do what?"

Light bit his bottom lip and gently ran his fingertips along Beyond's cheek, receiving a seductive smirk in response. Light smirked and leaned in closer whispering on Beyond's lips, "Heh… How do you do this to me… I'm so composed around everyone else…"

Beyond trailed his eyes away from Light, "You have to release the beast sometime…" He flitted his eyes back to Light and bit his own bottom lip.

Light leaned in and pressed an aggressive kiss on Beyond's lips, both mouths curved into a sadistic grin. Beyond grazed Light's lips with his teeth and pulled him by the tie down to him on the couch. Light braced himself with either arm on the side of Beyond's head. They stared at each other with smoldering stares.

Light smirked and ran the back of his hand against Beyond's cheek. Beyond reached up and untied Light's tie with a devilish grin. He yanked Light's tie away from him wantonly. Beyond smirked, "Do something about it…"

Light met Beyond with a deep kiss and slid him up the couch. Beyond kicked his shoes off and wrapped his legs around Light's thighs, working the buttons on his shirt during their embrace. Light pulled back and smirked, pulling at the hem of Beyond's shirt. Beyond let an amused moan out at Light's hungry stare… _'Right where I want you… Addicted…'_ Beyond arched his back and started to pull his shirt up slowly.

Light trailed kisses, accompanied by light nips, along Beyond's skin as his shirt revealed more. Beyond slid his shirt off him completely and shook his hair back into place and nibbled on the tip of his index finger watching Light. He gave a devious smile, "Light…" Light paused with his eyes closed, breathing uneven, but listening. Beyond smiled sinisterly, _'…Mine…'_ He started to roll Light's shirt off of his shoulders.

Light grabbed his shirt and tossed it aside and returned his mouth to Beyond's waist. Beyond moaned softly and arched his back a little at the gracing of Light's teeth against his skin. Light trailed his hands up Beyond's sides cashing Beyond to drop his head and relax into the couch, burying his slender fingers in his partner's chestnut tresses.

Beyond closed his eyes and gave a soft smile at Light's lips against his neck, untangling one hand from Light's hair he dragged his nails tenderly down Light's skin towards the hem of his pants. Beyond gently hooked his finger into the hem and tugged weakly at them.

Light smirked on Beyond's neck, "Are you asking for once?"

Beyond nuzzled his cheek to the side of Light's head and whispered seductively, "I want you…" _'I don't love you… But, I know you feel the same way…'_ Beyond gave a sidelong glance towards Light at his thoughts.

Light bit Beyond's earlobe and yanked at his pants forcefully, _'I don't love you… But no one else can have you…'_ Light smirked darkly at his own realization.

 _'…You're mine…'_ They both smirked at each other before the button on Beyond's jeans slipped through the threading loop, Light smirked and raised a single eyebrow.

Beyond returned the smirk, as Light's pants came loose with a fluid motion of a switchblade. "Oops." Beyond smiled deviously as Light's offending garment fell.

Light stared at him in both frustration and lust filled hunger.

"Mm, that's my favorite look…" Beyond yanked Light down to his lips, tossing the switchblade to the coffee table next to them. Light placed a firm hand on Beyond's hip, slowly curling his fingers underneath his jeans and boxers.

Beyond's eyes gleamed a cunning air. Quick adroit movements ended the two on the floor. Beyond sat himself on Light's hips with a sinuous smirk. Light released a pleasured huff of laughter, "I didn't expect much more than that…"

Beyond leaned in, pressing his full palms onto Light's bare chest, "You know me… I've never been submissive…"

Light licked Beyond's jawline, "That's what makes it fun…"

Beyond bit Light's chin gently and tangled his fingers into his chestnut strands, "You wouldn't be so bad…"

Light gasped haphazardly as he felt his own boxers being cut away from him. _'Damnit… When did he grab the knife again?!'_ Light smirked at Beyond as he felt the cold metal of the side of the knife running down his inner thigh. _'If there's one thing I've learned about you… I know, how to drive you... Insane.'_ "Please… Beyond… I need you."

Beyond's breath hitched, making Light sigh happily. Beyond slammed the knife into the floor next to Light's head and propped himself up with his opposite arm, grasping at Light's throat softly with his right hand, placing a feral assault on his lips. He released Light's throat trailing his hand down the center of his body. Dragging his fingertips along Light's tanned skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his fingertips wake.

Light rolled his hips to gracefully make contact with Beyond, he flashed a disarming smile towards the older male. "Please, don't make me wait…"

Beyond licked his own lips watching Light play his manipulations, which he had no problem buying into. His eyes widened slightly watching Light place his mouth around Beyond's index and middle finger. Beyond shivered slightly at the sensation, _'I've taught him too well…'_

Light made a flawless pout face and tugged at the front of Beyond's jeans. Caressing the slender digits with his tongue and smirked as Beyond yanked his hand back and ripped his own jeans from his body and crashing their lips together. Pressing their bodies together creating the perfect amount of friction between their bodies. Light moaned loudly as Beyond's length brushed against his, "B! Mm – nah! Please! Fuck me!"

Beyond smirked while rolling his eyes is frustrated pleasure. "But, you make the most beautiful sounds when you beg…" Sliding his wet fingers into Light's tight hole. He started making a scissoring motion. Light bucked his hips and choked back a loud whine.

Beyond smirked, his eyes wielding warning, as he leaned over and gently nibbled on Light's inner thigh, next to his knee. Light dropped his head against the floor and winced at the stinging sensation of the sudden fullness, _'He was never the gentle type…'_

Beyond leaned forward and thrusted inward causing Light to raise his hips slightly, allowing him better access. Beyond leaned in and placed a viscous bite on Light's collar bone, causing his to choke out a strangled yelp, that slowly turned into a breathless moan.

"Mmh… Beyond…" Light moaned out as Beyond started a slow but rhythmic pace. He smiled internally at the feel of the other's hands traveling up his thighs and stopped at his hips. _'Here it comes…'_ Light was internally startled when instead of his usual assault of thrusts was replaced with a deep, bruising kiss.

Beyond gently nipped at Light's lower lip, "Look what you've done to me…" Light opened his eyes and gave a hazy half lidded, quizzical stare. Beyond smirked smugly as his thrusts because harder and faster. Light rolled his eyes back and knotted his fingers into Beyond's onyx hair.

* * *

L blinked at the young woman, "You want me to drive?" She laughed, he'd be lying if it didn't warm his heart a little. _'Well played Yagami…'_

She gave him a million dollar smile, "Of course, Los Angeles isn't about the journey. It's all about her destinations." She waited by the passenger door. L smirked and opened the door for her, _'Scandalous woman…'_

Placing himself in the driver's seat, "You're sure… I normally don't drive…" Belladonna smirked softly. L shrugged and started the vehicle that resounded with a deep purr. _'How did I not hear this coming?'_

Belladonna crossed her legs, "After we leave this street head towards downtown. I'm parched."

L nodded and shifted the car that smoothly coasted from the driveway and onto the street.

Near watched the tail lights and sighed as he made connection with their contact.

"L?"

Near rolled his eyes and placed his headset on, "Yes. This is L. Please send me the files I requested." The voice scrambler would leave her to never believe any less that she spoke with L himself.

Naomi Misora, a highly recommended FBI agent, the only deciphering that was left was… Is she also on the payroll? Can she be trusted? Too many questions for both Near and L's liking. "Transferred."

Near opened the records of Beyond Birthday and Light Yagami side by side on the screen. "What can you tell me, that the files don't already say?"

She sighed over the connection, "Beyond is violent, he's been brought in on multiple charges of assault, but nothing ever held up in court, so most likely witness intimidation or someone looking for attention, after investigating the cases individually, I can see only five instances where he may have actually been the assailant. But, all of them recanted before court dates were ever made. The ones that didn't fit the pattern went to court and were dropped as false accusations. I've been trying to nail that bastard for years for pretty much anything, but as my jurisdiction states, I cannot get involved in local cases."

Near nodded reading over the file, "Is assault his only charges?"

Naomi sighed again, "Other than aiding and harboring known criminals? There was a case brought up against him on illegal transport of small arms, but it was withdrawn. He's otherwise, on the outside, a model citizen. Thousands of dollars in donations every month… Volunteering…"

"Right." Near interrupted her, "And Yagami?"

Another long sigh, "He's clean. On the outside, but he's too perfect. Something is amiss with him, but I can't pinpoint it. He came out of no where, when I traced his background he was the top of his class in high school, their number one athlete…his father is the chief detective of the NPA in the Kanto region of Japan. He's the definition of wonder boy, he could have done anything with his life… But he chose this one?"

Near rolled his eyes, "I'm not here to speculate on their lifestyle choices. It's obvious lucrative, what I'm here for Misora, is if they're doing it illegally. I'm only looking to rule them out. Seeing as L.A seems to be eating out of their hands."

"Right. Sorry. I've met both of them. They're like night and day."

Near rubbed his temples, "So. Neither of them have ever been suspected of murder? Being directly affiliated with organized crimes?"

"Nothing that's been reported."

Near twirled some of his hair around his fingers, "This is all the FBI has?"

"Yes."

"Very well, thank you for your cooperation."

Naomi cleared her throat, "I'm currently tailing them, I'll let you know if anything turns up."

Near's eyes widened, "Absolutely not. Withdrawal. Now."

Naomi was silent for a while, "Right. Pulling away, they entered into… Hell! They aren't there… It's a blonde and a red head. That's Beyond's car! Who?!"

Near growled, "Get out of there!"

* * *

Beyond straightened his tie and Light fussed with his hair, Beyond gave him a passing glance in the mirror, "Ready?" Light sighed and nodded pulling the final button of his new shirt shut to hide the royal purple bruise on his collar bone.

They exited the office and followed their usual entourage of body guards towards the exit. "B! Wait up!" Beyond stopped and waved the guards off of Mello and Matt, "Where are you going?"

Beyond smiled warmly, "I have an arranged meeting, business, boring stuff…" Beyond smirked, "Tell you what, Light can drive me home, why don't you two make sure my car gets home SAFELY…" He reached into his suit coat pocket and dangled the keys to his Aventador in front of Mello, "So. It has a full tank, just replace what you use, there is a black card in the glove box, just charge it to that." Mello had his eyes fixated on the keys, but his attention quickly snapped to Beyond after the front of his shirt was grabbed, "I mean it. Not a fucking scratch. Anyway, dinner is on me, just use the card I told you about." Beyond released Mello's shirt, gently patted where he grabbed and gave him a warm smile holding the keys out for him.

"Seriously?!" Mello snatched the keys and grabbed Matt's shoulder, "Let's go before he changes his mind!"

Beyond laughed as he mentally counted his fingers, "Are you sure we can't keep them? They're just too cute."

Light smirked, "I'm the jealous type." They continued to where Light's car was parked. They sat and waited for Mello and Matt to leave, even waved at them as they exited the garage.

"Wait." They watched a car from the street pull forward after the first car. "Now." Light shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the garage, going the opposite direction. "Sometimes they're just to easy to read…" Beyond gave a ghost of a smirk.

* * *

L stared wide eyed at the overview of the city, "I see why a view like this, gives it the reputation of the City of Angels."

Belladonna leaned against the hood of the car, "It's easy to be enchanted by the alarming beauty of the most sinful city aside from Vegas herself. Though, I would venture to say LA is more dangerous than Vegas..."

L brought his thumb up to his lip. "I see why Beyond likes it here…"

Belladonna's phone chimed, _'Hit was placed for 2:47, make sure he witnesses the territory hit, FBI caught in the crossfire.'_ She smiled softly glancing at the clock, 12:38, _'B… You truly are the devil.'_ "Come. So much more to be seen." L gave her a tiny smile, Belladonna stopped in her tracks and gave a subconscious smile in return. _'He's kind of cute…'_

* * *

Beyond and Light walked in through the back of Casino De Paris. Beyond pushed open dual doors leading to a quiet conference room, holding a briefcase. "Gentleman!" His voice startled more than half of them. Beyond smirked darkly, as he set his briefcase on the mahogany table. "I have several prototypes with me here, I assume it's the usual rules, shipment to the highest bidder?" His smile grew to a sinister smile as the table lines with rival gangs all eyed each other.

Light set down two cases on either side of the original. Beyond pulled out and began disassembling the first firearm. "This is the The Calico M950 pistol with its distinctive 50-round helical magazine. Can you say non-California legal?" The room of men all chuckled. He set the disassembled firearm on a silk cloth and passed it to the first group.

Beyond glanced at Light, "What do you think… Five?"

Light rolled his eyes, "You're the weapons expert."

Beyond smiled darkly, "Yes. Bidding for this one starts at five million for the whole shipment… Don't insult me gentlemen…"


	8. Fragile Peace

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

A phone buzzed repeatedly, a hand buried underneath the blankets snaked out and snatched it, "Penber."

A female's voice came over the line, "So I was tailing who I thought was Beyond, turns out he's either still at the club or with his partner. You know what happens when those two are left alone for a night in the city."

Raye groaned, "Naomi… He's not your case anymore. Drop it. He was found innocent. Yeah, he's a shady guy, but I –"

"Excuse me! Nothing happens in this city without his say so, I think it's convenient that those gang members knew exactly how to dispose of our agent."

Raye rolled his eyes, "I think you're giving him way to much credit…"

Naomi groaned over the phone, "LA was in a state of gang wars and turf squabbles, unorganized and chaotic, now it buzzes with an unseen harmony, all of it dating back to about two years ago."

Raye blinked a couple of times over exaggeratingly, trying to moisten his eyes from just waking up, "Naomi… He's… What you're doing right now is stalking, there's no active cases against him."

Naomi gave a huff of laughter that cause static on the phone, "Then why is L asking for information… Raye, I need you to find Light's car, it's the only one of its kind here. Shouldn't be so hard for someone like you. I have to go, Beyond's car is on the move again. Look, it's 1:30, if you can't find him by 3:30 I'll leave you alone completely… Please babe? Just this once?"

* * *

Raye sat in his car staring blankly at a red light signal, "The things I do for her…"

* * *

Belladonna walked down the street with her arms interlocked with L's left arm, "Here, they make they're own sweets and chocolates in house… Care to try some?"

L smirked, "You've been feed information…"

Belladonna rolled her eyes, "Of course I have. He said you weren't much of a talker, so I asked… Maybe, I wanted to have a good time?" She gave a well practiced pout.

L smirked slightly, "I see."

Belladonna pulled him into the shop, the clerk looked up with a smile, "Bella! Didn't you come earlier this week? Did you burn through all that chocolate already?"

She laughed, "No, Pierre, I brought a friend, he's never been, can we give him the grand tour?"

Pierre smiled at her deep sensuous voice, "Naturally, so my friend, what's your pleasure?"

Belladonna slid a black card across the counter, "He gets whatever he wants." She shot the clerk a playful wink.

Pierre blinked a couple of times, "Would you like some wine, my lady?" She nodded and smiled while watching L wildly darting his eyes at the confectioner's shop that was floor to ceiling with sweets. _'He's so innocent like… Almost… Childlike… I hope they don't hurt you.'_

L turned to her with a tiny smile, "Thank you for bringing me her, Belladonna."

She felt her features soften slightly, "Call me Bella, babe." She clicked her long nails on the counter and tore her eyes from his, _'His stare is consuming…'_

L brought his thumb up to his lips and nibbled on it slightly and smiled, "Bella, then."

Pierre slid a glass of wine across the counter and turned his attention to L who pointed at several sweets for him to try. "Don' worry, ma petite, samples are free, we're that sure of ourselves." Pierre gave a wink. L smiled and smelled the first piece of chocolate. "Oh! Bella! I'm in love! He knows to smell the aroma! Can I keep him?!"

Bella shot him a disapproving stare, "Sure. If you want to trifle in Beyond's family."

Pierre's complexion paled a little, "You? You are related to Beyond? As in, the illustrious club owner?"

L shrugged lazily, "Not by blood, he's my adopted brother. Can I try that one?"

Pierre shook his head quickly, "Of course!" Pierre happily fetched the next round of samples.

Belladonna's phone chimed, _'Distract him. Coming in with the signal, make sure to duck, dear. –B'_. Bella smirked and leaned on the counter opposite of the large window, "Pierre, get the good stuff, I'll pay for it." Pierre's eyes grew wide as he bowed and trotted to the back room. Bella gave L a seductive smile, "I am simply in love with the depth of your eyes." She locked her eyes with his, "So much untold secrecy behind them… What I wouldn't do to know just a shred of what going on in there…" She leaned in and smirked, placing a soft hand on either side of his face.

L widened his eyes and his features softened, _'No. Don't stare back, look away, look away. Why can't I pull my gaze away from her?'_ He stared deeply into her deep violet eyes.

She gave a devious smile as the white Aventador purred by the building. "You know why they call this one the lovers chocolate?" She held up a single chocolate, "It's too big to eat alone…" She leaned in a little and held the chocolate towards L's lips.

L leaned forward eyes full of curiosity. She set the chocolate at the entrance of his mouth and pressed into him with a passionate kiss. L tugged back at first but was held still, betrayed by his own reactions. He felt his eyes flutter shut, _'A dangerous woman indeed…'_

A single shot sounded outside, a following firefight was followed, Bella glanced outside and gave a blood curdling scream, as she internally cackled at the Ford sedan was caught in the crossfire of following the Aventador. Gang members wearing a distinct red surrounded the car, firing strays at the oncoming group in blue. Other strays flew into stores, shattering all the glass.

L grabbed her hand and dragged her around the counter, Belladonna gasped when she was tucked into L's arms and shielded from a slumped position behind the counter. She looked up completely surprised.

Pierre sighed as he deleted the outside security footage of the store front, removing all traces of the Aventador. _'They play a hard game… Fortunately, I know I'll be well compensated… That Beyond, how deep does his pockets truly go? Perhaps the devil has a link directly to hell…'_

L held Belladonna closely, her eyes flicked to a graze wound on his arm, "Are you alright?" L silently nodded but flinched when she placed a silk shred from her dress over it. She looked up concerned, "What just happened?"

L hissed slightly, "I would assume fragile peace was shattered." He swallowed coarsely listening to the fire fight die down outside.

Belladonna's eyes welled with tears, "You saved me!" She threw her arms around his shoulders carefully avoiding her makeshift bandage.

L smirked, "I couldn't let my very first kiss die."

She smiled softly, "Well… How about a second one for a hero…" She leaned in and laid a soft peck on his cheek. L gave a dumbfounded lopsided smirk. _'I'll have to tread lightly with this one... She's borderline addictive.'_ He hugged her tightly taking in her sweet scent of dark chocolate and pomegranate.

* * *

Beyond smirked in the rear view mirror after letting the first bullet fly. "If luck is truly on our side, three of our problems will be solved."

Light smirked darkly, "You're a terrible bother…"

Beyond nibbled on the tip of his index finger seductively, "Wanna see how terrible I can really be?" Beyond leaned in and licked the ridge of Light's ear, resting his hand in Light's lap, gently massaging his groin, "Think about what awful, terrible things I could do to you…" He smiled against Light's ear when he felt the muscles in Light's cheeks tighten and the car shifted into a higher gear, flying out of the city.

* * *

Matt watched the scenery pass by at a fast pass, "I feel like we're going really fast, Mello…"

Mello laughed, "Because we're pushing 180 mph! This bad boy can really open!" The engine roared out in the darkness of the seemingly endless highway.

Matt nervously watched as they passed the second state trooper, "Either they're incredibly lazy or Beyond is into some sketchy shit. Maybe L was right…"

Mello laughed, "Matty, baby, it's an Aventador, do you think they could honestly catch up?"

Matt sighed, "A helicopter could… We aren't even being flagged… I don't know, Mello, let's take the car home and regroup with L and Near… What's that?!" Mello glanced out the driver's window at the mother of pearl Aventador with equally as dark window tint. The white Aventador jetted forward slightly. "Mello! No! Do not race Light! I don't want to die!"

Mello smirked slightly and revved the engine a little harder. Before Mello gathered his bearings the white Aventador too a huge leap in front of the other and tore off, Mello growled and gave chase. The two cars flew down the desolate highway. Their engine's roars being echoed out into the vast back roads outside of LA.


	9. Hidden Agendas

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

The door opened slowly and L attempted to creep in without being spotted, but Light was reading in the main room while Matt played video games on the seventy five inch flat screen television. Beyond was in the kitchen talking with Mello and Near sat in the opposing chair pulled up to the table putting together a model robot. He glanced up, "You're awfully late."

Light glanced up and at his watch, "I'd say he's pretty early…"

L flinched slightly and sighed and walked over to the couch and flopped down, pulling his knees to his chest. He eyed Light who was staring at him. "Yes?"

"Beyond is going to flip if you don't cover than up better… Come on." Light set his book down in his seat and motioned for L to follow him to his wing of the house.

L blinked a couple of times and decided Light was right, he didn't want to be lectured by Beyond, of all people, for being reckless. L stood up and dragged himself up the stairs behind Light. Light waited patiently in his bathroom inside his room and slipped some glasses on.

L sighed and untied the silk from his arm. Light blinked a couple of times, "What the hell got ahold of you? Never mind, I'd rather not know…" He slipped a pair of gloves on and inspected L's wound gently, L glanced away quickly. Sighing slightly and pulling the glasses off and tossing them in the large case, "On the plus side, you don't need stitches. But, it'll get infected and probably bleed more if we don't get it taken care of."

L blinked a couple of times and closed his eyes tightly when Light readied some cleaning solution. Once the cold gauze hit his skin, he opened his eyes instantly, "It didn't hurt?"

Light smiled softly, "It's hydrogen peroxide. It might sting a little when you wash it out, but, no… It shouldn't." He dabbed the wet gauze to L's arm not saying anything further, only studying the wound to ensure its cleanliness. His chestnut bangs fell into his eyes. L had to fight the urge to push them away from his eyes. Light's eyes flicked to L. "You're staring."

L's breath hitched slightly studying Light's eyes, they were a deep honey with what seemed to be brilliant golden flecks shining in them. "I do that."

Light smirked slightly, "I see." He pulled the gauze back and opened a tube of antibiotic ointment.

L looked away, feeling incredibly guilty, "I'm sorry." He continued to watch Light from the mirror.

Light sighed, "Don't. Don't say it, you don't need to…" He dabbed his gloved finger over the wound gently, making sure the ointment coated the mangled flesh.

L nodded, "Yes. I do. I shouldn't have accused you…"

"You were grieving." Light finished, but continued, "You probably still are…"

L gave a pained expression, "I broke your rule. You know that already, but I'd feel better if my conscious was clear. I'm sorry. I snuck into your room and did an illegal search."

Light sighed and gave a crooked half smile, "It's alright. You probably only found out I'm as boring as I seem."

L mused to himself with a small smile, "On the contrary."

Light's eyes landed on L, directly into his stare, there was a hint on danger that lingered in Light's gaze. "Oh?"

"You're very interesting, how's your master's degree coming? That's impressive, you're what, twenty? In scientific biology, no less…" L turned his stare back to Light. _'He must be incredibly intelligent.'_

Light gave a quiet huff of laughter, "I just turned twenty-four."

L nodded and spoke sarcastically, "Huge difference."

Light glanced up at him as he placed the bandage down with medical tape over the wound. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking… I'd venture to guess… Since you're the oldest, and Beyond is twenty-seven… Thirty?"

L blinked at him a couple of times, "Fascinating. You're the only one to get that right… Are you sure you wouldn't consider being a detective?"

Light smiled softly but a little bitterly, looking down to his bag, ignoring L's question, his bangs falling into his face again, "I had some clues, but if I were to guess by your physical appearance… I might have only guessed twenty."

L brought his thumb up to his bottom lip, "Thank you."

Light chuckled, "What? It was just a guess."

L shook his head and chuckled, "No. I meant for taking care of my arm… And, being so kind, even though I've done nothing to deserve it."

Light sighed and motioned to the door, "Right. Well, let's join the others, I imagine if B notices me gone and your snitch siblings tell them you're home, he'll come looking. You should put a different shirt on and hide that until it's healed…"

L shrugged and walked out to Light's room, "I didn't bring anything long sleeved, it's very hot here even in the winter."

Light sighed and dug into his drawers tossing L a light weight, dark red, long sleeved shirt, L caught it with his good arm and marveled at the material, "Supima?"

Light nodded, "I don't care for scratchy clothes. Especially, if they're supposed to be comfortable." He held out his hand waiting for L's ruined shirt. L cracked a tiny smile and attempted to pull his shirt over his head but hissed slightly at the stinging of his arm. Light sighed, "Just hold your arms up."

L obliged and had his shirt pulled from him, a light blush came over his cheeks, _'How embarrassing.'_ Light tossed L's shirt aside and took the other into his hands and grinned slightly at L's blush. "It isn't what you think!"

Light nodded and pulled the other shirt over L's head, "I don't care either way." L gave a tiny smile, _'He's deeper than he appears to be…'_ Light returned the small smile and motioned his head towards the door, "Wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea…"

L let a quiet huff of laughter out and walked out of Light's room. "Who would get that idea?"

Light raised his eyebrow as he glared sinisterly at the back of L, "My incredibly jealous partner."

L stopped and glanced back at an innocent face, "Yes. You'll have to explain that to me. Beyond isn't exactly the most charming of individuals."

Light nudged him forward, "His dark side is enough to intrigue anyone. But, it's his heart that matters… The whole city is in love with the elusive, illustrious, but dark and mysterious, Beyond. Where he's cruel he leaves a trail of kindness behind, blinding others to his intentions… You tell me, what isn't alluring about that? But for me… It's his mind. It never stops, he's highly intelligent."

L nodded silently contemplating, _'Beyond has changed a lot since he left… He left a kid who was obsessive and competitive… Guess the impossible does happen… He grew up.'_ "So, you're enamored with him?"

Light chuckled as they came down the stairs, "Love is a strong word."

L nodded, "So, you're not attracted to him?" L stopped in the center of the staircase and watched Light for reactions.

Light raised his eyebrows and blushed slightly, "I didn't say that." Light nudged him down the stairs a little further.

L cocked an eyebrow in confusion, _'Am I missing something?'_ "So, what is Light's type, out of curiosity." L stopped at stared at Light again.

Light shrugged as he walked around the constantly stopping L. "I don't care. I guess someone intelligent. Gender doesn't much matter to me… Sex is just sex, if the two aren't engaged physically, emotionally or intellectually… I personally find more enjoyment in the latter of the three."

L nodded and followed Light down the stairs, _'Seems, Beyond, is none-the-wiser about Light's disappearance.'_ Light sat back down and picked his book up and continued to read, crossing his legs with a tiny smile spreading as he read.

Mello and Beyond walked out of the kitchen, Mello quickly placed himself next to Matt and watched as he played. L tried to slink away as Beyond cleared his throat. "I don't think so. You'll sit your weird ass down. This won't take long. I have an early morning tomorrow… Eh. Today." He narrowed his eyes irritatedly at his watch. He stood in front of the television with his arms folded, Matt paused the game and sheepishly grinned at him. "As much as I would love to just keep you all here forever. Matt has a job to return to… And, I'm sure, the rest of you have your lives to attend too."

Mello shook his head, "I'd totally stay." His eyes flicked to Light, "Please!"

Light blinked a couple of times in pure surprise. L grinned slightly, _'I get the feeling he doesn't normally get surprised.'_

Beyond cleared his throat, "As of now, you have no return flights scheduled. So, my question is, when do you want to return? I'll fly you all back home."

They all looked at each other before L spoke up, "We haven't been entirely honest with you… We're here on a case. To be honest, all of our lives are on hold until it is resolved."

Beyond scowled, "So. You'll drag these kids from their lives for your case?"

L winced slightly, the cruelty from Beyond's tone took him by surprise, _'He's upset about that? Indeed, Beyond has changed a great deal...'_ He gave a minute smirk, "To be fair… When I said I was going to LA… Mello clung himself to me and begged to come see you."

Mello nodded, "True." Beyond's features softened slightly.

L continued, "Near is my assistant as well as one of my successors… Not everyone can run away and start an empire built of the backs of other's sins." Light rolled his eyes. L sighed, "And Matt… He goes anywhere Mello goes, he told me that he did miss you a little."

Beyond raised an eyebrow and sighed, "I see… So, Matt. When did you want to go home. I won't tolerate the idea of L ruining your career. Or, anyone else's future, for that matter." His eyes landed cruelly on L.

Light smirked slightly, "I don't mind if you stay here." His eyes landed on L who was dodging Beyond's harsh glare. "Just follow my rules. And, I don't care how long you're here."

Mello beamed with a huge smile, "Light! Do you mean it?"

Light smirked, "Hmph, you can't live here forever. You'll have to get your own apartment… But, I don't see anything wrong with your learning some, business tactics, from mine and Beyond's business." His eyes landed on Beyond who was staring at him with a tiny smile.

Mello leaned forward a little, "What changed your mind? I thought you hated us?"

Light's smirk grew, "Beyond can be very… Persuasive." Light winked at Beyond. A small blush crept up on Beyond's cheeks.

He turned quickly, "Right, whatever, just let me know when you're ready to go home." He ran up his side of the house.

* * *

Beyond stood at the beginning of the street that fell victim to a gang war not twelve hours earlier, dressed in a fitted suit, smoking a cigarette watching the construction crews. "Beyond! Beyond Birthday! Can I please have an interview with you?"

His scarlet eyes darted to a young woman with a notepad. She gave her best shot at a sweet smile. He sighed, "What for?"

She blinked her large blue eyes, "So, you heard about the tragedy, that happened last night, here?"

Beyond shrugged, "Indeed. This happened a little too close to home, good people lost their lives. This district brings a lot of attraction to this little corner of the city, thus procreating business for myself. It would hurt my business if they were to be out of commission."

She eyed him as she wrote his answer, "Most of everyone who died last night were gang members." She deadpanned.

He shook his head, "No. They were fathers, sons, brothers, people who fell on hard times. Citizens of LA, your neighbor, maybe the guy who fixes your car… No, they weren't just "gang members", they were people."

She smiled as she wrote his answers, "Were you aware of the federal agent that was caught in the crossfire?"

He shook his head, "I wasn't. That just makes this even worse. Men and women who pledge their lives to protect and serve, they deserve the most respect."

She nodded, "His name was Raye Penber."

Beyond raised his eyebrow, "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm unaware of him."

She smirked, "The last time you were arrested, even though the case never held up in the courts, he was the arresting agent."

Beyond shrugged, "I hold no grudge against anyone in law enforcement. They're just doing their job. Though, I intend to hold a memorial for those who lost their lives. I invite you to come… Miss..?"

She grinned and chirped, "Delacroix! Bianca!"

He nodded, "Right… If you'll excuse me…" He politely bowed himself away from her and scolded one of the construction workers for incorrectly wearing his safety goggles. "Those go over your eyes! Not your damned forehead! Do you want to lose an eye?!"

The young reporter sighed and slipped into an alleyway, "I'm sorry." She took a picture of her impromptu interview with Beyond and sent it to Naomi who stood in front of her, "He isn't in the slightest suspicious. This is, honestly, probably a publicity stunt."

Naomi narrowed her eyes at Beyond who was lighting another cigarette, _'He did this… I just know it… But, I don't know how… Not yet, but I will find out. I will bring you down, Beyond…'_ She nodded at the young reporter and turned on her heel, walking away.

* * *

 **From Calli: Special thanks to SynesthesiaSymphony and Guest for the reviews!**

 **From Nemesis: Yeah. Thanks. Whatever.**


	10. Webs We Weave

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

A crowd gathered on the main floor of the club that was normally used for excessive loss of alcohol and crude dancing, 'American –Lana Del Rey' played softly in the background. The walls that normally illuminated bright vibrant colors were softly hued with deep blues and royal purples. The club for the first time in it's existence was open to the general public, no admission charges. Beyond stood in front of the gathering crowd, downcast eyes, patiently waiting for the flow of people to slow. He wore a soft dress shirt and jeans, a scarlet tie that matched his eyes, hung casually around his neck.

The onlookers looked up to him as he took a deep breath, "We're here to pay memory to those who lost their lives last night…" His eyes went downcast once again at the sounds of a woman crying. "Good people died there, not four blocks from here. I knew several of the victims on a personal level, good men who fell on hard times. Others, I had the pleasure of meeting… Others, I didn't." He looked up to the crowd, "I invite the immediate family to come forward and tell us of their loved ones."

A large group of people came forward, "Before I hand off the microphone… I want to pay a final respect to the departed. This happened in my backyard, I will personally make it my mission to see that the south end of LA received the attention it outcries for. Helping those who are down and out, I will be opening a homeless shelter, this facility will contain the standard of living for those who cannot make it on their own. It will contain the necessary facilities for anyone who needs help to obtain employment and help with the necessary steps to take to make an independent, honest living." Beyond nodded, "I also extend the request for me to extend a helping hand in the funeral expenses of the departed."

The crowd stared at the dark haired man, some in shock, some in awe, others in tears. Naomi watched with misty eyes, _'A ruse… I swear… It's a ruse, a man like that doesn't change…'_ Tears welled to the brim of her eyes as she buried her face into her hands. _'It's my fault… If I wouldn't have asked him to trail a cold case…'_ She looked up to see Beyond give meaningful hugs to the family members of the victims. _'No… He did this… Why would he care?!'_ She watched him retreat to the office in the upper floor.

Beyond pulled the door open and shut it, leaning against the inside of it, Light smirked, "Would you like an Oscar?"

Beyond smirked and narrowed his eyes playfully, "Yes, I think one should be in order, but I take pride in not being known. Sweet little club owner, just wants to help the world around him!" He sneered sarcastically.

Light watched the family members speak highly of men who died, after taking thousands of dollars as a pay out for the rival gang war. "Pathetic. These people probably had no clue what their loved ones were doing…"

Beyond leaned on the desk with his back to the windows, "I could careless if they did… It benefits me more, if they didn't." His eyes narrowed menacingly, "Is your shipment ready?"

Light grinned from behind his hand that rested on his chin covering his lips, "Have I ever disappointed you before?"

Beyond gave a smug smirk, "No. You're the only reliable associate I have." Light frowned slightly, _'Why does his distance only bother me now? I'm the one who wanted to keep this as impersonal as possible.'_ Light narrowed his eyes and crinkled his nose in frustration, _'That will be the last time I let that L influence my thinking.'_ Beyond leaned his head back into the air, letting his onyx hair fall away from his face, his bangs dropping and framing around his eyes, he watched Light with a sidelong stare from the corner of his eye, "What's the matter?"

Light shook his head and smirked, "Just frustrated with my own thoughts…"

Beyond raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Warring with yourself again? You want to talk about it?"

Light shot him an irritated glare, "I've yet to discuss my personal problems with you."

A sly grin played on Beyond's lips, "I see… I'll get you to open up to me, yet… Though, you're a fantastic, frustrated fuck." Beyond sent him a wink and opened the small cooler in their office.

Light rolled his eyes and stood up, straightening his clothing, "Enjoy your time with this…" Light casted a cruel glare to the memorial ceremony, "Debacle."

Beyond smirked as he glanced at Light, "I've been meaning to ask… Make sure to keep someone on Naomi Misora… She's the reason for all this… This whole situation is her fault."

Light smirked, "How coy of you…"

Beyond smirked devilishly and turned around with a soda in his hands, he raised his eyebrows and gave a presumptuous grin as he cracked open the can, "Run along then… Wouldn't want you to be late…"

Light smiled darkly and walked out of the office.

* * *

A man stood at a bus stop with another man dressed as an old woman sat reading a book, "Where the hell is he?"

The man in costumed drag smirked, "Relax. Kira always delivers."

The younger man shifted his weight and lit a cigarette, "Who the fuck is this Kira anyway? Is he in associated with Beyond and Light?"

The costumed man shrugged, "I assume so… I doubt they'd let him deal on their turf. No one has ever seen him, he always sends a delivery scout... Smart, really. If anyone knew his identity he'd be easy to dispose of…"

* * *

Light sighed as his usual delivery boy picked up the briefcase and started for the bus stop. He flipped open the laptop on the passenger side and watched through camera feeds that were placed around the territory. Light lifted a radio and spoke softly, "Should this go sour, end all three of them."

The young man walked up to the two at the bus station, "If I counted six crows above…"

The man dressed in costume smirked, "I would offer my condolences… Have you got it then?"

The teen nodded and gripped the handle tighter. "You have your end?" The boy darted his eyes around nervously. "Let's make this quick."

The younger man held up the briefcase, "Set yours down."

The teen smirked, "That's not how this works…"

The older man smiled, "James, do as the boy says, no one whose crossed Kira has lived to brag about it. The man has a nasty reputation to "put down" nuisances. I'd venture to say Kira is the third super power in this city… Just set the case down."

James nodded and set the case down in front of the boy and stepped back, the boy nodded and picked up the other briefcase and setting his down simultaneously. He nodded, "Gentlemen." He turned and walked away.

A black BMW X5, clearly armored, pulled up to pick the boy up. Light smirked and followed the large SUV.

* * *

Matt blinked at the screen, "Uh… You know... The saying; "the walls have ears", has a new meaning to me now."

L narrowed his eyes in thought, "Kira… Hmm. So. If I'm stringing this correctly, Beyond is the puppeteer, Kira seems to be the dealer… And, if my assessment on Light is correct, he's the enforcer… So, who is this Kira? The third super power?"

Near sighed, "Perhaps… I don't think this Kira is actually another person. An alter ego, if anything. If Beyond and Light are truly behind this… I doubt that either of them would trust another soul aside from themselves."

Mello groaned, "What about that chick?"

L glanced back, "She's a pawn. We won't make any headway with Light… I have a feeling there is a reason they are still together. However, she didn't join up with them until a year ago… She's very knowledgeable on both of them. I will secure this lead."

All the younger boys stared at L with slack jawed stares, Near sighed, "That isn't like you."

L ran his thumb across his lower lip, "She trusts me. I believe, I can get close to her, she will slip."

"Got it. Damn he's got some intense coding on his personal feeds, Light's is no rookie in the hacker's world… Damn. I could probably learn a thing or two from him." He smirked staring at the code.

L nodded, "Near. I told you of the safe I was unable to search before you called me to the hall. Now is your time. Go."

Near stood up and padded towards Light's wing of the home. Mello growled, "I'm better at cracking safes! What the hell, L?!"

L nodded and bit his thumb, "I need you to remain as innocent as possible. Get closer with Beyond. He seems to have a soft spot for you. Keep getting closer with him. I need him to trust one of us."

Matt tapped on the keys, "Who will distract Light? I get the distinct feeling he's up to something… Allowing us to stay like this? No. Something tells me, we're all building webs around each other."

L sighed, "I will. He interests me."

Mello growled, "That's suicide!"

"Risking your life, and doing something that could easily rob you of your life, are exact opposites. This isn't suicidal. This is necessary." L narrowed his eyes softly in thought, _'Where would I begin… He isn't the easiest to talk to… I get the feeling we're only alive because of Beyond… But, I cannot work that angle… That was lost to me years ago.'_

Mello barked out, "Why won't you let us help you with Light and Belladonna?!"

L sighed, "Because if I die… My risk was in vain if no one is here to see the end of the case."

Near snuck into Light's room and quickly approached the safe, working the combination as quickly as possible. After twenty minutes of fumbling and cursing under his breath in several languages, the door popped open. Near reached in and searched the files, "You're kidding… All of this for nothing? Just personal effects? His citizenship papers, green card, a copy of his driver's license… Seriously?!" Near narrowed his eyes and took photos of all the papers before placing them back in the safe back in the exact order he found them, leaving the safe in perfection, as he found it. He shut the safe door and placed it back on '39' where it was left.

The others looked up when Near sighed as he walked into the room emailing the photos to Matt, "This was everything in that safe."

"He's very smart…" L murmured as he looked over the photos. "Well done, seems it was a goose chase."


	11. Poisonous Partnership

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

A reporter smiled brightly on the camera, "This evening LA was shocked once again. Though, we're no strangers to violence and kindness after… This source of kindness shocked the city as a whole! Beyond Birthday and his partner Light Yagami, owners of Beyond the Light, a popular Nightclub in the south end of LA, have pledged to restore the damages of W 12th street! As well as provide funding for the funeral expenses for the families of the victims!"

Her coanchor nodded and gave a charming smile, "As well as opening a civic center for those who need help with furthering their education and employment options! What a dynamic duo! First, they sweep us off our feet with entertainment, then, soothe our broken hearts with kindness! Thanks for joining us at News! At 11!"

Light reentered the office as Beyond turned the television off, "Wow… People really are sheep…" Beyond crinkled his nose, "How did it go?"

Light nodded silently and placed himself at his computer.

Beyond leaned against the desk, "Did I do something wrong?"

Light sighed, "No. You're… Perfect, you haven't done anything wrong."

Beyond sighed as the remaining of the group from earlier was filed out. "Light… I –"

Light snapped a stare at him, "Don't."

Beyond narrowed his eyes, "You don't even know what I was going to say! Punk! I was going to say we should close down early tonight!" Beyond bit his lip and looked away, _'Too close… I need to guard myself better… Distance… That's what he wants…'_

Light sighed and returned his stare to the computer, "Sorry, I didn't mean to assume. If you want, head home, I'll finish up the reports…" Light crinkled his forehead, _'I'd kill to hear those words… I think I'm just afraid, that, that isn't what he's going to say…'_

Beyond squatted down to Light's side and rested his chin on his shoulder, "You sure?"

Light's jaw tightened, "Yeah. Go."

Beyond sighed, "What if… I wanted to stay here with you?"

Light turned away and gave a pained expression, _'If you let him too close you'll lose him too…'_ "I'd say that's stupid. It's not like you don't have hundreds who'd die to be with you one night, leave me alone. Go take advantage of a grieving widow or something."

His breath hitched and a sullen expression followed, "I see… So, that's how this is. That's how you see me..." Beyond pursed his lips and nodded frustratedly. "Well… Fuck you, too." His voice cracked slightly at the end, he turned and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him.

Light groaned quickly, "I'm sorry… B… I would rather push you away then lose you for getting too close…"

Beyond unlocked his Aventador and peeled out of the garage flying towards the city limits. He wore a cold expression, but couldn't explain the hot tears that stung at his eyes, "Could it be… The only one I want… I can't have? Is that how my life was meant to be spent… Chasing what will never be?" The mechanical beast roared through the darkness chasing her top speeds.

After cooling off a bit and his low fuel warning, Beyond parked his car and got out, laying on the hood of the oven like engine. He sighed contently at the heat pouring from the vehicle as he lit a cigarette. He watched a meteor shower falling over the perfect darkness. He cracked a small smile, "Probably better this way… We're like fire and gasoline…"

* * *

Running his fingers through his hair as he walked through the front door releasing a deep sigh Beyond opened his eyes. "Shit! Nate?!" He hurried over to Nate who was holding his stomach, looking very pale and breathing irregular. Beyond rested the inside of his wrist on his forehead, "What happened?"

Near took a number of shaky breaths and coarse swallows, "I don't know. I came down to get something to eat and I got dizzy… Once I hit the ground, I started feeling very ill and I couldn't stop shaking…"

Beyond helped him off the floor and over to the couch, "Lay down, I'll call Light…"

"No!" Near shot his head up but held his hand over his mouth and fell back, "I… Don't want to bother him, he already doesn't care for us." Near sighed and held his stomach cringing in pain, he looked at the back of Beyond who was standing with his phone to his ear, back to Near. Near closed his eyes and whimpered quietly as he started to sweat profusely.

Near's eyes fought to stay open and listen in, he heard Beyond scoff, "Can you just for once, fucking pretend like you give a shit? …Whatever. Just come home."

* * *

Light hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his closed eyes. Rolling his shoulders, he grabbed his keys and stepped out of the office. He passed several body guards on his way to the garage. He unlocked the car and glanced over his shoulder, "Is there a specific reason you're following me?"

 _'Shit!'_ Naomi stepped out from behind the line of vehicles. She nervously ran his hand through her hair. "Uh…"

Light narrowed his eyes and sighed, "I'm in a hurry. If you have someone to say, now is the time to do it…"

* * *

Near opened his eyes and scanned the room, Light was sitting next to him with a syringe buried into his arm, his breathing picked back up, only to have a soft hand run over his forehead and through his hair, he looked up to see the deep red eyes of Beyond, cradling his head in his lap with a worried, tired expression. "Where's?"

Light silently pulled the needle back and closed the vial of blood shaking it slowly, he held a small gauze pad with a decent amount of pressure to Near's arm where the needle was. L cleared his throat, "Near… Can you think of anything you might have gotten into?"

Near stiffened at the sensation of being hugged, he trailed his dark eyes to Beyond and took a shaky breath, "Beyond… I have a confession to make…" Near's arm twitched involuntarily and violently. Beyond watched him, "You always scared me…"

Beyond furrowed his brow and gave a weak smile, "Yeah, I could see that… I might have used that to my advantage on several occasions…"

Near gave a weak smile in return, "I'm sorry." Near's left leg jerked violently. Light watched out of the corner of his eye. Near hissed in pain and doubled over into the fetal position in Beyond's lap.

Light sighed and placed a small garbage can next to the couch. He gave Near a passing sympathetic glance as he retreated to his study in his wing. L watched Light and stood up, following him.

Light dripped a small blood drop onto a small glass slide and slide it into the microscope, L knocked gently, "Can I enter?"

Light rolled his eyes and turned in his chair, "Sure." He leaned into the microscope and studied the small blood sample, "Seems like your friend got into some nasty shit."

L raised his eyebrows, "He hasn't left the home…"

Light sighed, turning to L, "We aren't without enemies… Our home is not a fortress."

L looked down, "What is it? What's doing this to him?"

Light turned his attention to the microscope, "Given the symptoms he's showing… It's a type of poison. This isn't a sickness or virus."

L crouched next to Light and put his hand on his, "What next?"

Light glanced up to the usual emotionless eyes to see, worry flickering in them. "I need to figure out what it is first…" A machine beeped and chimed. L placed his thumb on his lower lip and nervously chewed on the nail. Light slipped his glasses on and read over the report. "That sucks…"

L looked up, "Do you know what did this?"

Light nodded, "He has elevated Cotinine in his blood." Light blinked a couple of times, "Uh… The nicotine metabolite… Does Near smoke?"

L blinked a couple of times and sat himself in Light's chair hanging his head, "No…"

Light internally smirked, "Does he have pica?"

L snapped his head up, "What?"

Light stared at him coldly, "Does he eat shit that isn't food."

L narrowed his eyes, "No!" Light sighed and rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a small vial, the label read "Activated Charcoal."

"If I'm right, he has nicotine poisoning." Light picked up his bag before a frantic shout was heard from the living room.

"Light! He's not breathing!"

Light dropped everything and ran out of the room. Leaving L behind who quickly removed himself from the chair to be at his successor's side.

* * *

 **Calli: Nem, we're sick people...**

 **Nem: Eh, makes for a fun roller coaster for a story... Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Special thanks to Guest.**


	12. Loyalty Through Love

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

Beyond stared mindlessly at the water in the pool in the backyard from a chair on the back porch. He closed his scarlet eyes and hung his head, his onyx hair falling into his face. He brought the heels of his hands up to his forehead, a lit cigarette between his fingers. The ice in his whiskey melting slowly. L watched from the living room with a sad stare. Matt sat next to L, "I don't think he had anything to do with it… But, maybe he's right… Maybe, we should go home for while."

L shifted a slow glance to Matt, "No. I don't suspect him. He's taking this harder than I am. He didn't do this…"

Light walked passed them and walked outside, shutting the door behind him, Matt glanced over at L again, "Do you think?"

L shook his head, "If he did it wasn't on purpose…" He stopped and narrowed his eyes, "He did CPR on Near for over forty minutes, injected his heart with epinephrine and administered activated charcoal, which is the standard procedure for nicotine poisoning… He did everything in his power to keep him alive while the ambulance arrived. I did this… This is my fault." L bit his bottom lip, "I killed him." L glanced away from the pair outside when Light put his hand on top of Beyond's.

Matt raised an eyebrow, "What?"

L sighed, "It isn't illegal to possess pure nicotine… It's also not illegal to protect your documents, personal documents by any means necessary." Matt stared at L confused, he sighed, "The safe… It was laced… What he did isn't illegal… Well it was, on the terms of accidental manslaughter, but to arrest him, would be arresting ourselves for the illegal search." L chuckled to himself bitterly, "What's worse… All of those documents were legally procured."

* * *

Light cleared his throat, "Hey… Are you alright?" He stepped away from the door and stood next to Beyond's haunched figure.

Beyond shook his hung head and took a long drag from his cigarette, "No. Light. I'm not okay. I don't expect you to care or listen. Just go away."

Light sat in the chair next to him, "I'm not going to do that, Beyond. I want to be here for you… I'm sorry I said what I said… I'm just worried…"

Beyond shot him a cold glare, "What? Worried about what? You think I'm like that? I get it, I do a lot of shit without thinking, I do a lot of things that may seem questionable to others, but do you honestly think I'd lure you into a relationship and fuck you over? If you think that, we aren't as close as I thought."

Light widened his eyes a little, "No. I'm afraid I'll fuck up and lose everything! If I fucked that up, I'd lose my only friend, my business partner, because I'd quit, there's no way I'd be able to work with you. You'd move out and I'd be alone, completely, my family did it, what would be stopping you?!"

Beyond sighed, "I see your point. But, you're wrong, you're a drug I just can't get enough of…" Light set his hand on Beyond's. "You were right… I was going to say something you didn't want to hear…" Beyond pulled his hand away from Light, "I'm going to take some personal time to settle matters with myself. I'm not leaving, I… I just need to think about what I want in life… Or rather, what I can actually have. Because as of right now, I want everything I can't have… You being one of them."

Light bit his bottom lip, _'Now or never… He's going to leave either way…'_ "I love you."

Beyond stopped, leaving his hand on the door handle, "What?" He glanced over to Light who hand his hands folded while hanging his head.

Light looked up slowly, "I said, I love you."

Beyond stared at Light in disbelief, "That's low… Even for you."

Light furrowed his brow slightly, "What?! What do you mean that's low?! It's true! Beyond, please, do you think I would lie about that?"

Beyond shook his head and bit his lip, "I don't know, when it comes to you." He looked down to his hands, "I don't know what to think about you anymore." He pulled the door open and walked in before Light could retaliate.

Light stared at the door in shock, _'Oh, hell no you don't!'_ He stood up and stormed after Beyond, he climbed the stairs quickly towards Beyond's room. He knocked loudly, "Beyond! I'm not finished talking to you, I'm coming in!"

The door flew opened and Light's breath hitched when Beyond looked back, from his slumped position, at Light with sad eyes, "Light…" The sky was overcast with grey clouds throwing a harsh grey light into the room, making it feel darker than the dark colored walls made it to be.

Light sat behind Beyond on his bed. "I mean it." Light wrapped his arms around Beyond, ignoring his feeble attempts at struggling away, "I love you, Beyond." He held Beyond tighter the more he fought to get away. "I understand if you still want time to yourself to think, but I want you to think and weigh the situation for what it really is." Light yanked Beyond into his lap and held him closely, "I want you to measure the gravity of this for what it truly is… Not a façade."

Beyond relinquished his efforts in escaping his current entanglement, resting his head against Light's chest. "Why?" Beyond closed his eyes as Light's grip loosened. "Why me, Light?"

Light rested his chin on the top of Beyond's head, "I could ask you the same thing." Light crinkled his brow in mild anguish, "Of all the people in the world… You chose me. Not to just be your partner, not to just be someone you work with… But your friend. Your lover. I've been battling myself for so long, telling myself that it wasn't true, my heart wasn't coming undone. I wasn't unraveling at the seams. I wasn't falling in love. But, I've been lying to myself to make it bearable. Enduring the inevitable."

Beyond opened his eyes and pulled out of Light's embrace, only to straddle himself on Light's lap. Beyond touched Light's cheek with his fingertips and stared into those brilliant golden eyes that captured his attention, with disbelief and concern.

Light dropped his eyes from Beyond's intense gaze. Closing his lids and brushing his cheek against Beyond's fingertips, flattening his palm against his own cheek. "I have something for you…"

Beyond tenderly ran his thumb along Light's velvety smooth skin, his voice hardly above a murmur, "What's that?"

Light opened his eyes and trailed them back to Beyond's crimson irises. "A woman. Who thought me a traitor."

Beyond cocked an eyebrow and released a diabolical grin, his voice purring deeply, "Oh really?"


	13. Wonderland

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

 ** _Two Days Ago…_**

Light hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his closed eyes. Rolling his shoulders, he grabbed his keys and stepped out of the office. He passed several body guards on his way to the garage. He unlocked the car and glanced over his shoulder, "Is there a specific reason you're following me?"

 _'Shit!'_ Naomi stepped out from behind the line of vehicles. She nervously ran her hand through her hair. "Uh…"

Light narrowed his eyes and sighed, "I'm in a hurry. If you have something to say, now is the time to do it…"

Naomi reached into her bag, "I have a proposition for you… I understand you're quite the businessman."

Light rolled his amber hued eyes as she approached him with a file, "What's this?" He took the manila folder from her. He opened it and his eyes narrowed angrily, "I see… So, you gathered a series of circumstantial evidence on me."

Naomi folded her arms and smirked smugly, "I'll make all that nasty evidence disappear in exchange for everything you can get me on Beyond."

Light nodded inspecting every photo, "Were this evidence of anything, other than potentially being a shitty person, I might heed that. As you may or may not know, I don't really need much from a reputation in this city, no one cares what I do… Not when they can attend the club." He handed the folder back to her and gave her a pleasant smile, "I would keep that information to yourself, agent or not… That's stalking." Light smiled as he opened the door to his car, "If I'm not mistaken… That's what killed your fiancé… Stalking." His smile sharpened into a malicious grin.

Naomi stared at Light, with a fiery resolve, as he entered his vehicle. "I will put you both behind bars."

Light cocked an eyebrow and released an amused chuckle, "Bars that are only to release us… You think maybe a day later? I might bet on even less time spent there." Light snapped and two police officers approached her, "Take her to the new civic center. I believe I owe her a tour. Just leave her there, I have other matters to attend to." He started his car and winked at Naomi as she was being handcuffed and read her rights.

* * *

Naomi lifted her head and struggled against synthetic rope. She stilled herself and kept her eyes closed to keep her other senses sharp, _'What I know… I'm blindfolded, gaged, presumably somewhere no one would hear me struggle. I can smell a distinct scent of gasoline, perhaps a petrol station?'_

She tilted her head up to listen to her surroundings, nothing but an eerie silence loomed over her. _'Alright… That's probably as far as I'll get with that… Last thing I remember, I was being released from the LAPD. I walked approximately three blocks before the world went dark. God, that smell is potent. I can hardly think…'_

She took a deep breath in, _'Breathe, Naomi. They wouldn't kill you, that's too risky, not with the LAPD informed that I was tailing them. That bastard Light… Played it as he was the victim of a crazy stalker… Ha! Showed him, they released me in six hours. But… That doesn't seem to have improved my situation any more…'_

Naomi sighed sadly, _'Raye… Is that what happened? Maybe I've been wrong about Beyond… Maybe it's been his partner?'_ She felt the pit of her stomach drop, _'Oh god… And I approached him, unarmed, unsupervised and uninformed… What a rookie mistake! No wonder I'm on suspension…'_ She knit her eyebrows together in frustration and huffed from behind the gag. She hung her head backwards and sighed as much as the gag would allow her.

 _'Ugh, that smell… Wait… No…'_ She craned her neck to rub her chin on her clothes. Her eyes shot open out of shock, _'I'm soaked! The gas isn't around me… It's on me! Oh god!'_ She could feel panic tearing at the back of her mind. She could feel her throat growing thick and tears stung her eyes, _'Is he that good?! Could he get away with this?!'_ She took rapid breaths but then closed her eyes, _'It's okay. It's okay. Collect your data, you'll make it out of this. Light Yagami, he's obviously good enough to get away with anything. I didn't even suspect him.'_ Her breathing started to slow again.

The door creaked open with an eerie loud creak, Naomi lifted her head defiantly, _'Come to finish the job then? I guess if I make it out alive, I should probably apologize to- I smell smoke. Light doesn't smoke…'_ She felt her body grow cold, _'Beyond does… Of course, they work together… Makes perfect sense they kill together…'_

The blindfold was ripped from her head, violently pulling her head to the side. She gasped as her eyes landed on Light's cruel smirk, "Should have stayed away when you had the chance…"

Naomi glanced away from his eyes and took in her surroundings, _'The dilapidated building they intended to burn down to construct the civic center…'_ Her eyes widened when Beyond lit a cigarette from the doorway, _'They're going to burn me alive with this building! No! No! No! It can't end like this!'_

Naomi refocused her mind as she was trained and moved her eyes from the emotionless stare of Beyond, _'An old administration office… That's my assessment.'_ A small glimmer of hope peaked in her chest when red flashes bounced off the walls. _'I knew they couldn't get away with this! No one can make an agent just disappear for long.'_

Light glanced at his watch, "LAFD is here… They'll want to get this over with. Don't take too long. I imagine supervision of demolition isn't their favorite thing to do." Light pulled a syringe from his coat pocket and tapped the vial several times with his fingers. Naomi shifted a cool stare towards Light, _'You fucking bastard… You'll drug me?'_ Light's eyes flitted to her momentarily before he jabbed the needling into her shoulder, injecting the clear liquid into her arm. "Sweet dreams."

Naomi's gaze landed on Beyond once again who watched her with cold eyes. Her own eyes widened when Light stood next to Beyond as he leaned in and whispered into his ear. Naomi could feel a chill running up her spine at Beyond's grin. She struggled against her bindings more, her body becoming less responsive by the minute.

Beyond pulled Light in by the tie and kissed him deeply as Naomi watched in horror, _'They're more than just partners in crime... Even if it wasn't Light. He was never going to betray Beyond… I was a fool who played into the hands of death dealers…'_

Beyond sighed at her as Light left the room, "You know… It isn't the fluid of gasoline that's flammable… It's the fumes." Naomi closed her eyes and rolled her neck. "You know, I think, maybe. In another life, we could have been friends." He let out a quiet laugh from the doorway, "Maybe not." He nodded and smirked at her as he leaned on the frame of the door, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "I feel like no matter what roles we're casted to be in… You were always destined to be the pathetic cat, who chases the little mouse… In other lives, maybe you won, in others, myself. In this one, my dear, I win."

Naomi dropped her head, _'I can barely keep my eyes open… What did he inject me with?'_

Beyond chuckled darkly. "Down the rabbit hole she went, chased the white rabbit… Was it worth it… Alice?" He shifted a manic smile towards her as he turned away lighting his second cigarette with a zippo lighter. "Off with her head…" He laughed as he tossed the zippo over his shoulder and exited the room.

The zippo landed in her lap as her eyes closed, _'So hot… I'm sorry… Raye, I failed…'_

* * *

 **A/N from Calli: I honestly couldn't resist the tragic irony of Naomi being burned alive by Beyond.**

 **from Nemesis: We used the symbolism of Alice because, Beyond never viewed Naomi more than a child, he never perceived her as a true threat. Symbolically, casting Light as the White Rabbit, the ever elusive chase of perfection. And Beyond quoted the Red Queen, who cryptically pulled all the strings around wonderland making Alice's life a living hell basically. Injustice was had all around. Well... For the good guys...**


	14. I Love You Too

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

The morning rays of the sun pierced the scarlet curtains, illuminating the lighter cream colored walls. A pair of honeyed eyes closed tighter then reluctantly opened. He let out a tired sigh and attempted to roll out of bed but was snagged by a pair of pale, lithe arms that seemed to constrict the more he tried to move away. Light groaned as he gave up and flopped back down onto the mattress carelessly, and resolved to move after Beyond rolled over.

Glancing his golden flecked eyes towards the older male, Light found himself smirking. The light reflected a maroon hue from his obsidian hair and shined off of the smooth but very pale complexion. On instinct, Light brushed the ebony strands out of Beyond's face and smirked, _'To think… This is basically the Godfather of Los Angeles.'_ The younger man found himself breathless when his partner stirred and gave a sleepy smile, peeking a single scarlet eye open.

Light mentally traced the streaks of burgundy that trailed from his pupil, and found his eyes drawn to the sleepy smirk. A single corner of the raven's mouth had curved upwards, but he still remained silent. _'Last night… Was the first time we stayed in the same bed as each other and didn't try to tear each other apart… Or anything. This is the first time he's stayed with me and didn't advance towards me. Or vice versa… Could that mean?'_ The brunette could feel the rush of blood running straight to his head, his cheeks burning slightly as he shifted his amber eyes away from Beyond. _'Get your head on straight, Light!'_ He scowled slightly as he mentally chastised himself.

Carmel eyes widened when a hand sneaked up and plugged his nose shut. "Beyond?! What the!" He tried to seem angry as he shook his head to free his nose of the proximity intruder. But he was relieved that Beyond had noticed.

Innocently blinking his vermilion eyes with a tiny smile as he lifted himself lazily from the bed to a propped position on his elbow. "You looked like you might have hit a road block. Figured I'd pull you back… You know, your nose crinkles when you're over thinking or frustrated, right?"

Light widened his resplendent eyes, _'That's why he's always asked…'_ The brunette smirked and leaned in towards the older male, placing a gentle kiss against the other's soft lips. _'I'm in love with him… How did this happen? Maybe, its always been this way… Maybe, I'm just now recognizing what's always been there…'_ The younger business owner found himself smiling at the tender touch of fingertips dragging along his jaw during their embrace, _'Is that what he's been trying to say to me? Please let my assumptions be right.'_

Light swiftly retreated from Beyond causing the other to tiredly collapse onto the pillow, face first, Light held back a snicker before abruptly speaking in a louder pitch that he had originally intended. "Beyond… I…" His voice timidly trailed off into what seemed like miles away. _'I know I feel it… Why can't I say it?'_

Lifting himself slowly from the pillow the raven lazily propped himself up on his crooked arm. "Yes?" Beyond's voice purred deeply as his word drawled a little, while crimson eyes stared directly into Light's honeyed stare.

Light bit his bottom, casting his eyes downward. "I…" The brunette returned his stare back up through his long lashes to the ruby eyes, streaked with burgundy and took a shaky breath in. The other leaned in a little, eyebrows raising in interest. "I think…" Light could feel an uncomfortable heat growing throughout his entire body. _'Just say it. Say it! Come on, mouth! Say it with me now! I love you! It's simple! Why are you making this hard?!'_ "Beyond, I'm in lo –". A loud knock both startled and interrupted them both. They both shot a quick glance to the door. Beyond flicked his eyes back to the young brunette and stared at him imploringly.

"Um. Hey, I know I'm not supposed to be over here, but you said you were going to take me with you, like, an hour ago, B." A few moments passed by as Light watched the other roll his eyes. "Are you even in there?! Damnit, B! If you left me behind and I'm yelling at a sleeping Light, both of us are going to be in a bad way!" Light bit back a chuckle while covering his mouth.

Beyond grumbled with irritation while making mocking faces as the blonde scolded through the door, before widening his eyes slightly at the realization of his plans later that day. "Damnit! What time is it?!" He rolled over quickly and grabbed his watch, narrowing his eyes irritatedly. "Shit! Alright, alright, I'm up. Be ready! I don't have time to wait, Mello!" The ebony haired man scurried around the bed and gathered his clothes in a bundle and threw the door open, leaving quickly hissing at the young blonde. "Why the fuck didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

Light shifted his stare down from the doorway, _'And just like that…'_ He glanced his eyes towards the window and sighed sadly, his sullen stare landing on the wristwatch Beyond had just looked at. _'Why did I think it would have been different?'_ A few minutes passed by and he heard loud footsteps coming back to his room. Rolling his amber eyes, Light leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed Beyond's watch and held it out in the palm of his hand. Not looking as the raven snatched his entire hand. Light widened his eyes and flitted them towards the other's grand pearly smile. "What?"

Beyond reached up and entangled his left hand into Light's chestnut auburn hair, pulling him forward from his sitting position, leaning him closer to his face. Murmuring on the brunette's lips, "I love you too." He placed a quick kiss on Light's lips and smirked. "I'll be home later."

Blinking rapidly, lost for words, Light placed his fingertips over his own lips as Beyond ran down the stairs towards the door. A tiny smile tugged the corners of the brunette's lips upwards as he felt his face turning bright red, he closed his caramel eyes. The slamming of the front door could be heard and an engine starting shortly after. Light smirked and stretched his arms upwards.

Light swung his legs over the side of the bed and landed his feet on the floor. Ruffling his chestnut hair he let out a tired groan. _'Coffee…'_

* * *

The doorbell resounded through the house. Both L and Matt sat still on the couch. Matt engrossed into the behemoth screen and L staring intensely at a book. Light rolled his eyes and opened the door after coming down the stairs, _'I suppose I can't blame them, it isn't their house.'_ As the large wooden door opened slowly the sun graced his own tanned features, blinding him momentarily until his eyes could fully adjust. When they did they fell onto a woman, "Oh… Bella… Why are you here?"

The voluptuous woman glanced up and gave a dazzling smile from behind a large sun hat, "I have plans with L."

Furrowing his eyebrows slightly he stepped aside letting her stroll in gracefully. He watched her pass him with a toothy smile across her lips, _'Why am I just now hearing of this? Does Beyond know?'_ Wearing a subtly sky blue sundress, large sunglasses and white flats, her blood red hair brushed out and dangling whimsically to her waist. Both Matt and L stared at her wide eyed. "I'm sorry, Miss Bella, I was unaware of any engagements that were scheduled." L drawled slowly while blinking his charcoal eyes slowly, bringing his thumb up to the ridge of his lower lip, almost in dramatic slow motion.

She let out a lighthearted laugh, "I know. But I also know, you aren't going to do anything if I don't drag you off your butt!"

L shifted an uneasy glance at Matt then to Light who seemed just as caught off guard as he, himself. _'I suppose this doesn't seem like a trap set by them. Light seems to be unguarded to her appearance… Very well, I suppose now is a good time to work this angle.'_ Nodding to himself his charcoal eyes landed on the pleasant smile that conversed cheerfully with the dumbstruck brunette.

L lifted himself from his seat and nodded towards Matt, who sighed and paused his game. The raven padded his bare feet over to the two of them and nodded to Light who raised an eyebrow and nodded back. "Then, I suppose since you came all this way to," L raised both of his hands and made air quotations by bending his index and middle finger, "'drag me off my butt' then I suppose no time like the present." He slipped a pair of socks on and stuffed his feet lazily into his worn pair of converses and glanced his charcoal eyes at the curvaceous woman.

Light slowly shook his head and tiredly wandered towards the kitchen, "Have fun. Don't get into trouble." Belladonna smiled to L and grabbed his wrist, dragging him along behind her slamming the door loudly.

Rounding the corner Light smiled contently at the full coffee pot with a blue sticky note on the handle. He chuckled at the small note when he turned it over and all that was to be seen was a quickly drawn heart. _'I would have never pegged him for the doting type…'_ Sighing happily he reached into the cupboards, pulling out his favorite red mug. The sun pierced into the olive colored kitchen that was decorated with stainless steel appliances and golden oak cabinets. The rich deep red wooden floors continuing into the kitchen.

Turning to the onyx pot, he grabbed the glass container of the caffeinated beverage and poured the steaming liquid into the mug. His amber eyes glanced over to Matt who'd walked into the kitchen and opened a different cupboard absentmindedly. Light replaced the pot and leaned against the counter watching the redhead.

Matt turned around with a small bag of crackers and nodded to Light, "Can I ask you something?" He leaned against the black marbled counter of the island in the center of the kitchen with the packet of crackers next to his folded arms. Light nodded, taking a sip of his black coffee. Matt glanced his hazel hued green eyes away from the other. "Are you really okay with Mello staying?"

Light raised both of his brows at the younger male's inquiry. He narrowed his eyes slightly in thought before responding, "Yes. He doesn't say it, but he loves you guys. Besides, you guys haven't done anything to me to make me dislike you in any way." His voice trailed before twisting a smirk across his face and sarcastically spoke while chuckling slightly. "You know… Aside from preform illegal searches and accuse me of murder… That's routine things… Naturally." He let out a hearty laugh that made Matt flinch a little. "But in all seriousness, I don't have anything to hide. So it doesn't bother me."

Matt found himself smiling slightly, _'He's alright. Beyond needs someone so stable around.'_ His smile grew, "Well, you know if Mello stays, you won't get rid of me… We're kind of a thing…"

A tiny but meaningful smile crossed Light's lips as his voice purred soothingly, "I figured." Matt blushed slightly as Light flicked his eyes away, taking another drink of his coffee.

Matt cleared his throat averting his eyes from the lithe figure of Light, "So… What are you guys to each other?"

Light stared into his cup at his dark reflection from the liquid. "If you would have asked me that last night the answer might have been different. But now… I don't know. He's my business partner, my lover, my best friend… Come to think about it, my only real friend." Light glanced up from his coffee to Matt, "If anything ever happened to him, I'd be crushed… So I don't know what you'd call that." Matt smirked and opened the packet of crackers as his stomach growled loudly enough to make Light chuckle. "Let's go grab some food, I think we're both hungry and I have no interest in cooking… If you're as skilled as Beyond is in the kitchen, you'll burn it down."

Matt smiled wider than before and nodded, following Light out of the kitchen towards the front door. Light grabbed his keys from the hanging rack near the door and slipped on his shoes. He smirked to himself when he saw Matt grab his wallet and cigarettes, but leave his portable game system behind.

* * *

 **A/Ns: Calli: Unfortunately, I had a dynamic change in my family recently, so my free time had become quite limited. Though, all of my stories are on a rotation now. Fear not. No story left behind...**

 **Nem: I also have become begrudgingly busy as I am entertaining a business partner for the next couple of weeks.**

 **Calli: Oh yeah! May 5th is Nem's birthday! Happy birthday tomorrow for me! Today for him!**


End file.
